The poison of loneliness
by Martelca
Summary: Fic sur KuroFye et un peu de DomWata, rien a voir avec le manga... Où Kuro devenu roi durant l'absence de son père, et qui va rencontrer quelques problèmes et aventure... surtout Fye, le maudit venu d'un autre pays... spoil
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** The poison of loneliness ( Le poison de la solutide)

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Yaoi ( Kuro/Fye et un peu de Wata/Dom). Et aussi… chevaleresque ?

**Note : **Voici le début d'une nouvelle fic. Elle contient du spoil et du yaoi ! (J'aurais peut-être le droit à mon premier lemon qui sait xD (normalement c'est prévu lol))

L'histoire n'a rien avoir avec TRC hormis le passé trouble des personnages et ainsi que leurs relations. Mais il y a presque tous les personnages.

Ah oui ! Il y a Watanuki, Doumeki et Yuuko dedans ! xD ( Donc du Wata x Dom léger. Je devais le faire lol.)

Hummm… pour ce qui concerne les noms des parents de Kuro, ce ne sont pas les vrais (puisque je ne sais pas leur véritable nom xD )

T car il y aura sûrement des scènes violentes…

Donc voila je pense avoir tout dit ! lol

Sûr ce… bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Prologue**

**L**es mondes sont tous distincts des uns des autres dans ce spacieux univers, où les dimensions sont contrôlées par les plus grands sorciers. Chaque monde a ses propres règles, ses façons de penser, de croire et bien d'autres encore… mais il y a une règle qui lie chacun d'entre eux, une seule et unique chose… les liens.

Les liens entre les individus. La même personne dans n'importe quel de ces mondes peut avoir une vie totalement différente… mais son entourage, lui, est irréversiblement le même et le restera puisqu'ils partagent pour ainsi dire les mêmes sentiments. C'est ce qui s'appelle le destin.

Le destin a toujours été tracé depuis le commencement d'une existence, comme la terre elle-même. Tout est écrit et rien, absolument rien, ne pourra jamais prétendre pouvoir l'effacer, ni le changer. Les Êtres humains, même inconscient qu'ils puissent être, ne peuvent rien faire contre lui et doivent obéir à ce que le destin leur a imposé. Les rencontres, les pertes, tout… tout est lié à ce destin, qu'il puisse être cruel ou magique. Rien n'arrive au hasard, tout est inéluctable.

Ce monde-ci, le monde de Dragonia, n'a non plus échappé à cette règle. Ce monde où la technologie était encore largement loin de pouvoir subsister, qui est restée longtemps une époque Moyenâgeuse ornée par les chevaliers, les samouraïs et de seigneurs de haut rang qui gouvernaient dans chacun de ses pays, où et les paysans, les villageois peinaient à survivre par la mal nutrition, le manque d'eau et surtout par le manque de moyens… Un monde chevaleresque où les dragons s'appropriaient de leurs ailes pointilleuses le ciel rouge coulé par le sang qui avait ravagé toutes leurs batailles…

Et c'est dans un de ses pays que va débuter cette histoire, un pays suffisamment paisible qu'on ne pourrait le croire…car dans cet espace montagneux et verdâtre, il y avait un royaume qui respectait son peuple et qui l'aidait lors de leurs besoins et qui surtout, les défendait.


	2. Le Début D’un Pouvoir

Et voici le chapitre 1!

* * *

**1**

**Le ****Début **

**D'un Pouvoir.**

**C**'était la fin de l'été, le début de l'automne où fleurs et feuilles mortes commencèrent doucement à jaillir les beaux jardins de cette éternelle contrée, pour laisser place à une légère brise qui ressemblerait à celle d'un printemps illuminé à qui le froid ne faisait peur… Toutefois ce jour ne pouvait pas être néfaste, puisqu'aujourd'hui était un jour primordial, d'important. Le soleil opprimé ne pouvait être voilé par les nuages et ses larmes, même si elles voulaient surgir, se retenaient pour ne pas attrister cette fameuse journée.

Les habitants du château – couleur neige et aux toitures renversantes – pouvaient apercevoir un dragon, symbole de ce monde et créature avec qui ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie depuis seulement deux ans, survoler dans le firmament bleuté, caché par des rayons aveuglants dorés du soleil. Comme si une ombre protectrice surgissait de l'au-delà et qui s'emparait du pays tout entier. Il surnageait là sans doute pour assister à la cérémonie de l'adieu temporaire.

Néanmoins, les regards ne furent pas immobilisés sur le dieu de cette terre mais furent tous dirigés vers une femme à la beauté resplendissante.

Ses cheveux ébène, ainsi que sa longue robe blanche, où était représentée deux grands dragons – un noir et un blanc – s'entremêler, flottèrent avec l'aide agréable du vent qui s'empressait de rendre sa danse plus mystérieuse et son chant plus envoûtant. Sa voix pouvait faire fondre n'importe quel homme et son charme inconsidérable pouvait les faire rêver. Malgré son approche de la cinquantaine, elle paraissait toujours aussi jeune… comme si elle était éternelle.

Cependant son cœur était déjà emprisonné par les chaînes d'un autre, l'homme à qui elle chantait cette prophétie. Son consentement, ce que toutes bonnes prêtresses devait faire. Elle donnait toute sa puissance à l'arme que son époux tenait entre ses deux mains ; qui était accroupit à ses pieds, face à elle. Son Dragon d'Argent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour laisser percevoir le voilement de ses prunelles qui avaient été provoqués par son enchantement et surtout par son épuisement ; elle devait représenter elle aussi l'espoir de son pays.

La mélodie cessa et la reine s'écroula.

Dame Kaede était une femme qui surmontait une immense maladie qui l'empoisonnait de jour en jour, une douleur presque insupportable, mais qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître puisque la reine se montrait toujours vigoureuse comme si rien ne l'a faisait chuter. Pourtant malgré cela, elle tenait à offrir toute son énergie, même si on la suppliait de ne rien effectuer pour ne pas plus endommager sa triste santé. La reine était quelqu'un de très volontaire, sa gentillesse était aussi insurmontable que les hautes montagnes qui entouraient le pays de Suwa.

Emprisonnée entre deux bras puissants, elle se força à sourire à son anxieux mari qui se pressa de la remercier en l'embrassant d'une tendresse, pour l'homme robuste qu'il était, méconnue de tous.

Sa majesté, le roi, devait impérativement quitter le pays.

Suwa, quelques jours plus tôt, fut en guerre contre un pays plus éloigné, Xevernion, avec qui ils étaient en total désaccord depuis plusieurs années pour raison de domination des terres. Ensuite, lorsque la terrible bataille qui les opposait prit fin, Suwa et leurs katanas furent vainqueur et ont voulu imposer la paix que Xevernion, qui jusque là, ne la désirait pas.

Ginryuu, le seigneur de Suwa, devait demeurer dans ce pays, ainsi que tant d'autres qui s'étaient mêlés à cette guerre, pour enfin signer un traité de paix entre eux. Cependant, rien ne disait encore si Xevernion n'avait pas changé d'avis et s'il accepterait leur amitié. Si cela serait le cas, la déchirure reprendrait.

Ginryuu était un grand homme qui ne faisait que régner la paix et la justice, son nom était connu de tous.

Mais ce ne fut pas tache facile de devoir quitter le palais à ce jour, surtout en sachant que son adorable femme était en danger de mort. Ses obligeances l'attristait profondément de ne peut-être plus revoir sa si chère épouse.

Dame Kaede, qui s'était désormais évanouit après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire, fut relevée… non par son homme mais par son fils, le jeune prince. Il se nommait Kurogane.

Il ressemblait comme deux doigts à son père, hormis qu'il était dans sa vingtième année. Des yeux sanguinaires et de courts cheveux ténébreux. Grand et de bonne carrure qui avait été fournit avec l'aide de chacun de ses entraînements au sabres.

Le prince observa son père comme si une inquiétude surgissait de lui-même, mais il lui était impossible de se montrer faible, surtout maintenant. Il laissa traîner ensuite ses yeux sur le corps endormis de sa mère, elle devait se reposer. Il l'a déposa dans les bras d'un de ses hommes pour l'emmener chez les guérisseurs.

Ginryuu frotta fortement la tête de son fils comme bon père qui aime embêter son enfant, Kurogane haïssait se faire mener comme un gamin et encore moins devant du de monde, ce n'était plus de son âge, mais puisqu'il s'agissait peut-être de leurs dernière paroles, il se tût.

— Prend bien soin de toi et de ta mère; dit le roi à son égard. Et prend soin de notre peuple.

Kurogane s'inclina doucement pour approbation.

Le prince n'était pas réjouit de ce qui était en train de se produire. Non seulement parce que son paternel devait partir dans un voyage d'affaire indéterminé… mais aussi car c'était à lui, son unique fils, qui devait succéder au trône durant son absence. Ce qui n'avait absolument rien d'un amusement. C'était peut-être le pire cadeau que quelqu'un puisse lui offrir jusqu'à aujourd'hui et même des jours à venir… Il ne se sentait pas préparé à saisir de telles responsabilités, même s'il avait apprit certaine choses pour. Kurogane savait très bien que ceci lui arriverait forcement un jour, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour lui, sa vie était tracée depuis sa naissance.

Tous les habitants qui vivaient au palais présentèrent leurs adieux à leur souverain, quelques-uns étaient en pleurs.

Le prince contempla son père chevaucher son majestueux cheval blanc, il annonça ainsi son départ. Deux hommes ouvrirent la grande porte principale de la grande muraille protectrice. Ginryuu galopa jusqu'à eux tout en passant sur le long chemin pierreux cubiques entouré par les magnifiques jardins qui l'entourait, où chaque lanternes de feu furent allumées pour son envol.

Une fois passé, celui qui était contraint d'abandonner son peuple, accompagné de ses vaillants guerriers, accédèrent à un somptueux pond en bois où les poissons du lac sautillèrent aux sons des gallots.

A l'extérieur les habitants aussi étaient chagrinés, comme si leur espoir s'était volatilisé.

Ginryuu était partit, et le prince était devenu roi.

Kurogane lâcha un long soupir bien lisible lorsque tout le personnel présent avait tourné leurs yeux en sa direction. Il était leur nouveau chef, leur nouveau roi, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Leur amour pour son père lui était très embarrassant, il ne savait même pas par quoi il devait commencer. Il les regarda alors qu'eux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Attendaient-ils un ordre ?

— Retournez tous à vos postes.

Cet ordre ne fut pas donné par Kurogane, mais par quelqu'un d'autre qui était venu à sa rescousse, son conseiller. L'instruction fut bien reçue puisque les habitants quittaient dès à présent l'immense cours extérieur pour retourner à leurs devoirs respectifs au château.

Le château était d'un blanc colombe, sa toiture aux tuiles rouge surmontait le septième étage de ce palais divin, qui n'était pas le seul, il y avait plusieurs châteaux qui étaient non loin l'un des autres. Le domaine des Suwa et de tous ceux qui travaillaient pour eux.

Kurogane regarda rassurement l'homme qui était face à lui. Il venait formellement de le sortir de l'embarras.

— Je suis votre conseiller, mon seigneur ; il s'inclina.

Cette fois-ci, il en fut surpris. Comment aurait-il put deviner que son meilleur ami travaillait désormais à ses ordres ? Son père ne lui avait rien révélé et il lui en voulait un peu pour cela. Mais encore heureux que se soit Doumeki qui devait l'assister.

En plus de ça, son ami qui l'avait toujours tutoyé et appelé par son prénom, lui parlait avec tout le protocole qu'il devait suivre à la lettre.

Doumeki Shizuka était taillé comme son ami d'enfance, tout aussi grand, yeux d'un doré profond et cheveux brun foncés. Sa grande différence avec Kurogane était son regard, il ne montrait pas autant de flammes, il était plutôt flou, ennuyé. Il n'exprimait aucune expression.

Il se redressa.

— Aujourd'hui, pour votre premier jour, je vais devoir vous emmener à l'extérieur du palais impérial, afin de vous montrer au peuple. Si ma seigneurie m'y autorise.

Kurogane n'avait qu'une envie, lui crier dessus, pour qu'il arrête avec ses manières. Il était quelqu'un de très caractériel. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il devait se montrer respectueux aux yeux de tous…. Il attendrait le moment où ils seront seuls, si le temps le lui permet.

Venait-il de lui demander s'il voulait franchir les barrières qui le retenaient en cachot dans cette résidence ? Il ne montra pas sa joie mais il était très réjoui de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur… et il en serait discourtois de ne pas se montrer en public.

— Oui, allons-y.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un jeune adolescent, yeux et cheveux châtains, leur apporta des chevaux. Avec sa dix-huitième année, il s'occupait de l'écurie du royaume Suwa. Il avait avec lui un cheval d'un noir au pelage étincelant, celui du jeune roi, il lui donna les rennes

— Merci, gamin ; dit Kurogane en frottant la tête du garçon.

Syaoran, le soi disons gamin, admirait beaucoup l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. A de nombreuses occasions, dans le secret, il était son mentor au sabre. Quand il était prince, Kurogane avait aperçu le garçon apprendre le maniement de l'épée dans le secret et il l'avait trouvé cela désastreux. L'écuyer ne devait pas apprendre ce genre de travail pour ce qu'il était, mais celui qui l'avait découvert se mit en tête de faire de lui un bon connaisseur en utilisation du sabre et ainsi pour l'aider à réaliser son souhait. Celui de protéger ce qui lui était le plus précieux, comme lui avait appris son père.

— Tu peux sortir toi aussi ; s'exclama-t-il en voyant le jeune garçon voir en direction du village.

— V…vraiment ?! Je peux vraiment ?!; il s'interrompit brusquement en se souvenant à qui il avait à faire. Je… enfin, si vous me l'accorder…

— Va chercher ton cheval et je te veux ici avant même que je sois arrivé ! ; répondit durement Kurogane.

Il ne fallait pas répéter deux fois pour que Syaoran parte tout droit vers l'écurie qu'il entretenait. Son cœur était empli de joie. Même si le nouveau roi était en quelque sorte un ami, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il lui laisse ce genre de liberté.

— Pourquoi le laisser sortir des murs du territoire ?

Doumeki, déjà installé sur la scelle de son chevalavec son arc et ses flèches sur le dos, parut surpris de l'action du brun. Il était accompagné de soldats, sécurité pour le roi, qui attendirent les ordres.

— Ce gosse à beaucoup d'avenir devant lui…. Je ne dois pas l'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui fait sa force.

Le brun n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille que le jeune garçon voulait absolument voir. Un amour secret sans doute, par contre il ne savait pas comment tout cela avait put arriver et il s'en contre fichait, ça ne le concernait pas.

Les voila partit. Partit pour une rencontre fracassante, ainsi qu'une curieuse aventure.

Ils venaient d'arriver au village le plus proche.

Un village aux étroites ruelles qui se propageaientà d'endroits différents, des petites maisons les unes à cotés des autres. Un sol formé de petits rochers qui se cheminaient les un après les autres. Des jardins fleuris qui surplombent danschaque alentours.

A la grande joie du nouveau souverain, il avait eu le droit à un accueil des plus chaleureux.

Un tout autre univers que celui du domaine. Kurogane était enchanté d'avoir finalement une vision de l'extérieur… la belle liberté. Il se surprit à sourire quand il vit plusieurs de ses habitants abandonner leurs tâches quotidiennes pour venir le saluer ou simplement lui offrir un sourire bienheureux et ainsi quelques réjouissances de plusieurs jeunes femmes qui le trouvaient séduisant.

A chaque ruelle, il les salua de la main, tandis que Doumeki ne cessait de le présenter.

— Alors mon seigneur, vous en pensez quoi ?

Doumeki n'avait pas à lui poser ce genre de question, mais comment changer les vieilles habitudes ? Cela ne faisait guerre impression à son ami.

Les yeux sang croisèrent ceux dorés. Kurogane allait lui répondre qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce genre de bienvenu, toutefois quelque chose le dérangea. Il le regarda d'une mine sévère. Cette corvée ne posa aucun problème à son image, en quelque sorte, mais surtout à celui de son compagnon.

— Je t'ordonne d'arrêter de manger lorsque nous sommes de sortie ; commanda-t-il sèchement en le regardant d'un air sûr de lui et supérieur pour le contrarier. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein ?!; reprit-il en le voyant continuer à déguster un délicieux petit gâteau qu'il avait sûrement prit à une des cuisine du château – son endroit favori – avant de partir.

Le roi se tût immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était situé, et reprit ses salutations et sa chevauchée, suivit d'un Doumeki qui s'était soudainement mit à bouder en remettant sa pâtisserie dans la poche.

L'archer était un infini gourmand, il ne disait jamais non lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture, il ne pourrait jamais s'en priver. Ce qu'il avait en poche était des confiseries que l'un des cuisiniers du palais lui avait préparé. Doumeki ne pouvait pas se passer de sa gastronomie.

Mais soudainement, le peuple ne semblait plus aussi accueillant. Tout avait changé.

— Il est là ! Poursuivez-le !!

Un homme aux cheveux blond courait à grande vitesse – manquant de bousculer le cheval de la royauté – poursuivit par plusieurs villageois. Il y avait désormais de l'agitation dans le village.

Kurogane vit deux chevaliers portant avec eux du bois flambée le dépasser. Sa majesté ne put cacher sa stupeur et en croisant le regard de son ami il put voir que celui-ci paraissait inquiet. Que faisaient-ils ? Qui poursuivaient-ils ?

Serait-ce la bonne occasion de montrer de quoi il était capable pour la protection du pays ?

Il n'entendit que des « Attrappez-le ! », ou encore des « Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper ! » ; sans doute un criminel qu'ils essayaient d'attraper, pensa-t-il. Il vit des habitants tenir tout en tremblantleurs armes comme s'ils devaient se battre contre une force mystérieuse ou un groupe de guerriers extrêmement puissants. Des femmes qui emmenèrent leurs précieux enfants dans leurs domiciles, des hommes près à défendre ce qui leurs était irremplaçable. De quoi avaient-il autant peur ? Que diable se passait-il ?

— Mon seigneur, s'il vous plait… ; dit une jeune femme en un appel au secours.

Kurogane sortit son Katana de son fourreau et regarda son compagnon – qui avait déjà son arc en main – et sa garde personnelle.

— Suivons-les.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ou même plus – l'évasif – venait de s'abattre en plein sol. Il n'avait pas réussit à s'échapper de ses poursuivants qui dorénavant s'acharnèrent sur lui.

Des coups de pieds, de nombreuses injures. On voulait l'aiguiser, le brûler. Ce fût ce que chaque villageois présent à l'acharnement désirait faire.

L'homme, à plat ventre, se laissa subir par les nombreuses maltraitance aussi douloureuse les unes que les autres, il n'avait pas le choix. Un cri perçant de douleur lorsque son bras fut transpercé par la lame tranchante d'un sabre. Ses larmes se firent lourdes et plus présente tellement la douleur fut-elle, insupportable.

Il pensait que son heure était venue, que les portes noires de l'enfer lui étaient désormais ouvertes. Ou le paradis ? Même lui ne savait même plus de quelle nature il était. Il ne présentait aucune résistance.

Les villageois savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire de lui ce qu'ils désiraient. Les deux chevaliers s'approchèrent de lui avec leurs armes étincelantes par les flammes, ils s'appétèrent à le brûler vif.

Les paysans de ce village pensaient définitivement pouvoir en finir avec lui, l'éliminer de leurs existences, leur souhait allait enfin être exaucé.

Un des hommes approcha lentement un des bâtons de feu vers le corps fin qui gémissait de douleurs par les précédentes maltraitances. La chaleur qui s'approchait était effrayante, il en tremblait. Quand on sait que la mort frappe à votre porte, elle ne peut que faire peur.

Mais le feu ne put être lancé. Une flèche – que personne n'avait discerner– lancée avec rapidité alla ciblerla main de celui qui allait tuer l'âme pleurante qui pensait sa la fin.

— Arrêtez !; s'écria une voix sévère et brusque en s'approchant d'eux, le roi.

En ayant assisté de loin à la terrible scène, il avait demandé à Doumeki d'utiliser son arc.

Tout ce qu'il venait de voir il ne pouvait l'excuser. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la punition que cet homme – ensanglanté en plein sol – avait méritée serait aussi sévère au point de vouloir le tuer. Et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir, en plus de ça, que cet homme était sans protection. Méritait-il autant de violence ? Voila en quoi la dignité humaine était faite.

Il posa pied à terre et s'avança vers eux, toujours arme en main.

Les agresseurs – depuis son arrivée – avaient arrêté toute brutalité. Juste un long silence, ou on pouvait encore entendre quelques larmes, celui du puni et celles de personnes terrorisé de la scène qui se produisait devant eux – tout le monde n'était pas pour l'exécution de cet homme qu'ils jugeaient innocent. Le roi était visiblement en colère, personne n'osa protester.

Kurogane posa son regard sur la personne souffrante dont il s'était approché.

Un homme aux cheveux couleur blé avec un regard azur, brillant par les sanglots. Un corps frêle – il ne devait pas manger à sa faim – et abondamment pâle comparé aux habitant de ce pays. Un étranger. Ses vêtements étaient tous déchiquetés en y laissant apparaître sa peau blanche de marques entrouvertes et qui sanglotaient.

— Qu'a fait cette personne pour mériter de telles tortures ?!

Doumeki tenta de dire un mot mais en voyant le regard flamboyant du souverain il abandonna toute idée d'explication qu'il pouvait lui fournir sur l'affaire. Lui, il savait, puisqu'il sortait de temps à autre des murailles du château. Et ce fut le même cas pour toutes les personnes présentes. Personne n'osa dire un seul mot.

— Toi ; continua-t-il désormais à l'adresse du blessé. Qu'as-tu fais ?

Le blond essaya de se redresser pour pouvoir voir des ses yeux bleus le visage de son sauveur. Ses larmes s'évaporèrent peu à peu telle le surprise était démesurée. Il s'était plutôt attendu que le brun en finisse lui-même avec son existence et voila que quelqu'un essayait de le défendre…

— Je…voulais… ; commença-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté. Nourritures…

Kurogane l'observa de toute sa grandeur. Il ne comprenait rien à ses explications. Qui serait à ce point idiot pour faire du mal à quelqu'un car il mourrait de faim ?

Des chuchotements se levèrent entre les habitants.

— Un voleur ?

— Cet étranger est venu pour…! Commença un villageois avant de se faire couper la parole.

— Ou un bouc émissaire ?

— Un peu des deux je présume ; dit une voix tranchante.

Une femme à la voix ensorcelante fit elle aussi son apparition. Personne ne pouvait voir son visage – était-il ensorcelant ? – il était caché sous une longue capuche qui le couvrait, on pouvait seulement apercevoir ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux genoux ainsi que sa tenue extravagante, on pouvait deviner que c'était une belle femme aux formes généreuse.

On ne pouvait peut-être pas voir son visage, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que personne ne la connaissait.

Les habitants, à sa vue, s'éloignèrent par la peur. Cette femme était une sorcière, et pas n'importe quelle sorcière, aux grands pouvoirs et l'une des plus puissantes de ce monde. Et tout le monde l'appréhendait pour ses talents.

Même Kurogane l'a reconnu. Elle aidait souvent le royaume lors des tâches irréalisable. Lui par contre, et Doumeki, n'avait absolument aucune frayeur.

— Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

— Il était avec moi ; continua-t-elle mystérieusement. Il m'a juste suffit de tourner la tête deux minutes et il avait disparu.

Il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais il n'était pas nécessaire que sa majesté le sache. Cela servait seulement à sortir le jeune blond de son exécution. Le roi savait amplement, même si elle dupait, que la sorcière ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et que si pour elle cette personne n'était pas dangereuse… c'est que ça ne devait pas être le cas.

— Prends-en soin et fait en sorte que tout cela ne se reproduise plus.

Elle aida doucement l'homme qui se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté. La population présente, certains, paressèrent plutôt déconcerté de l'ordre qui a été donné.

Ils s'éloignèrent… le blond boitant. Kurogane savait le blesser en protection avec la sorcière.

— Que je ne vois plus ce genre de chose, il va falloir désormais m'en parler.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le grand brun et sa troupe partirent pour le château. Il soupira par la fatigue. Puis il paraissait préoccupé… qu'on pensé les gens de lui ? Etait-il mal perçu ? Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il n'avait pas à perdre son temps sur ces questions, en ce qui le concernait, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir quelqu'un juste parce qu'il mourrait de faim. C'est inhumain.

Cependant une question le chagrinait.

— Je me demande ce que cette femme à de si dangereuse…

— Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est un homme ; lâcha subitement son ami.

Kurogane tomba de son cheval.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans une petite échoppe du village, un étrange endroit où pas tout le monde était autorisé d'entrer, une boutique réservée aux souhaits à ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Yuuko, la sorcière du pays était délicatement couché sur un long canapé rouge foncé où elle pouvait tranquillement fumer sa longue pipe avec saveur. Des papillons d'une couleur violette survolaient la pièce avec gaieté.

— Je t'avais dit de ne jamais sortir d'ici, Fye… si tu veux garder la vie sauve ; commença-t-elle en soufflant l'étrange odeur de tabac. Hum… Tu es vraiment d'un compliqué… ; se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Fye, le blond qui avait été sauvagement attaqué était assis par terre non loin d'elle, les genoux repliés contre son torse. L'homme qui résidait avec Yuuko l'avait soigné.

— Yuuko-san…Quand allez-vous réaliser mon souhait ?; demanda le jeune homme soudainement.

— Chaque chose à son temps ; elle paraissait pensive. Et qui te dit que sa majesté n'est pas la personne qui puisse te sauver ? Il l'a bien fait aujourd'hui.

— Mais c'est le roi !; répond-t-il brusquement. Il ne peut pas être la personne que je cherche !

La sorcière le regarda avec des yeux attristés, elle avait beaucoup de peine pour lui. Mais selon elle, il lui fallait attendre… les souhaits ne se réalisent pas en si peu de temps, surtout pour le sien..

Elle se redressa et lui sourit. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas à se mettre dans cet état.

— Allez, sois patient… reposes-toi maintenant…

Fye finit par reposer sa tête sur les genoux de la femme et alla rejoindre le royaume des rêves…

* * *

A suivre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai déjà le chapitre deux… mais je vais attendre un tit peu lol


	3. Un Maudit Sur Surveillance

Voici le chapitre 2 de la fic, je suis désolé du temps... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Je vous assure, le prochain sera bien meilleur xD

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour le reviews !

* * *

**2**

**Un Maudit**

**Sur Surveillance**

— **J**e comprends mieux maintenant.

Le désormais roi de Suwa, détendu sur l'herbe fraîche qui frémissait grâce au souffle du vent, était aux cotés de l'un des longs courts d'eau qui usurpait le royaume. Les fleurs de Sakura des hauts arbres enjolivés qui les entouraient se posèrent délicatement sur la divine rivière bleue où les poissons sautillaient avec envoûtement.

Il fixait nettement ses pétales de cerisiers ; petite fleure rose et magnifique symbole de la beauté du pays ;… tel ses pensées furent absorbées.

Doumeki, debout à ses cotés, venait de lui expliquer, mot par mot, le pourquoi du comment en ce qui concernait l'attitude des villageois – à qui ils avaient fait visite en premier – en ce qui touchait l'homme qui avait été lamentablement agressé ; selon eux.

D'après ses dires, l'étranger venait d'un pays très lointain – clos du monde extérieur – qui avait été littéralement détruit et taché par le sang ne serait-ce qu'en une petite pincées de secondes d'une manière assez brutale et cela par magie. Cette personne était le seul survivant et était donc le premier soupçonné d'être l'auteur de cette attaque meurtrière. Plusieurs rumeurs pesèrent sur lui… un homme maudit, un homme aux pouvoirs inimaginables, un homme de dangereux.

Mais pourtant cela Kurogane avait du mal à y croire, surtout quand on était genre à ne croire que ce qu'on voyait. Et puis, s'il s'agissait bien de cette personne, il aurait sûrement fait d'autres actes ? Détruire un pays entier seul était invraisemblable, d'où les nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Cet homme était-il un réel danger ?

— Y-a-t'il des preuves ?; demanda-t-il.

— Non, aucune. Je ne savais même pas qu'un pays entier avait été entièrement rayé de la carte – Kurogane le regarda interrogateur – Un de nos hommes, qui était précédemment sous les ordres de ton père, m'a donné quelques détails. Il semble aussi qu'il n'est là que depuis quelques jours.

Le seigneur soupira et ce soupir en disait long. Sa journée avait été particulièrement fatigante et difficile. Ses soldats, son ami et lui avaient chevauché précipitamment une partie du pays, afin de se manifester… Et en ce faible début de soirée, où le soleil commençait à sommeiller, Kurogane s'imaginait antérieurement que son entrée au pouvoir avait absolument été mal considéré. Les villageois devaient sans doute penser qu'il était un incompétent. Et cela l'embêtait.

— Ai-je fait le bon choix ? ; dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami, paraissant désemparé.

— Et tu penses l'avoir fait ?; Doumeki le tutoyait, ils étaient qu'entre eux.

— Oui ; répondit-il machinalement.

— C'est donc ce qu'il y a de plus important, si tu es satisfait de ta décision, c'est ce qui compte.

Kurogane n'aimait pas qu'on réponde à ses questions par d'autres questions, mais il devait admettre que son ami avait raison, il devait se montrer sûr de lui ; c'était son rôle. Il aimait beaucoup son bon sens et sa vision des choses, il avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Par la suite, la conversation se centralisa sur des points où sa majesté devait se diriger et se concentrer durant sa période de royauté. Accomplir ses nouveaux devoirs et comment les faire… le faire justement.

Pour terminer, ils se laissèrent aller à des conversations moins sérieuse, comme leur petit voyage qu'ils avaient fait durant la journée, les points positifs qu'ils avaient put en tirer. Être à la hauteur du précédent souverain n'était pas chose facile, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un commencement.

Ils s'attardèrent aussi sur le jeune garçon que Kurogane avait libéré du château pour la journée, ils en tiraient la même conclusion à son sujet ; le garçon avait trouvé une fille à aimer. Il était également entré comme on lui avait exigé.

Les étoiles commencèrent par scintiller le ciel peu à peu obscure par leurs éclats de lumière magique avec une lune souriante à moitié… il était temps de rejoindre les murs blancs pour partir au royaume des rêves… le seul royaume où on se sent en liberté.

Le brun, habillé d'un kimono rouge foncé orné de dragons noir – tout comme celui de son compagnon mais qui lui était verdâtre – se leva avec finesse et regarda avec méfiance les alentours comme s'il cherchait une étrange présence qui venait perturber leur instant de répit. Il avait compris d'aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le seigneur, comme le meilleur ami de l'homme, avait le flaire assez développé et son camarade tout autant.

— Tu l'as aussi senti ? demanda Doumeki qui paraissait ne pas s'en inquiéter.

Kurogane alla retirer son sabre de la ceinture où lorsque… un individu – gémissant de douleur – tomba comme une flèche à leurs cotés. De la verdure sombrait derrière eux et l'intrus venait d'y surgir. Le roi pointa son katana sur l'humain au sol, restant sur ses gardes.

— Je vous ai enfin trouvé !; s'exclama gaiement l'inconnu tout en se relevant énergiquement.

Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel inconnu, l'homme dont ils venaient justement d'en discuter. Quand on parle du loup, voila qu'il frappe à votre porte. Cela semble ironique.

Le roi remit son arme dans le fourreau et paraissait formellement ennuyé par son arrivée.

— Dois-je m'en occuper, mon seigneur ?

— Non. Je vais m'en charger, cet homme semble vouloir me rencontrer ; confirma-t-il en voyant des yeux rubis ne voulant pas s'empêcher de le discerner. Fait demander le repas et qu'on me l'apporte ici.

Doumeki s'inclina à son ordre et quitta le jardin, se demandant nécessairement si sa majesté ne courait aucun danger avec cette source de malheur, mais il avait confiance en son ami qui ne prenait jamais de gros risque, et ce fut par grande joie qu'il alla rejoindre les cuisines, justement son ventre criait famine.

Kurogane regarda intensément le nouveau venu présenter son visage ensoleillé – qui lui allait assez bien – mais qui semblait autant étrange, cette « source de malheur » souriait… avec tout les ennuis qu'il avait à porter sur le dos et après une telle journée, il ne devait normalement pas ce montrer aussi joviale. C'était intrigant.

Le blond portait un simple kimono châtain, ne le mettant pas vraiment en valeur, et son bras était minutieusement bandé avec le plus grand des soins et ses quelques égratignures qui étaient dorénavant à peine visible l'étaient tout autant. Il paraissait en pleine forme.

Au moins, il avait quand même des individus sur qui, il pouvait compter. Le roi devina qu'il s'agissait des enchanteurs du pays qui s'en étaient occupés.

Il le regarda septique et fut le premier à adresser la parole.

— Faut vraiment être stupide… ou imprudent, d'oser s'aventurer dans ces lieux et d'en éviter la sécurité.

— C'était très simple ! s'exclama le blessé avec aplomb, comme s'il avait accompli une énorme prouesse. Pour commencer, il m'a simplement suffit d'attendre que personne ne puisse me voir pour ensuite grimper l'arbre qui est juste à coté de la muraille là-bas ; il pointa l'endroit du doigt, tout en parlant rapidement. Et pour finir, j'ai suivi les buissons pour rester caché et tout ça sans faire le moindre bruit, puis… me voila ! Pas mal, non ?!

Il était déséquilibré, effronté et… très malin.

Kurogane le regarda abasourdi. Fye savait-il au moins à qui, il avait à faire ? Etait-il si simple, comme il l'avait dit, de s'introduire dans le domaine sans se faire repérer ? Il devait revoir la sécurité dès que la discussion serait close. Il ne pouvait pas laisser rentrer n'importe qui, surtout des personnes de ce genre-là. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas assuré aujourd'hui, son existence était réellement devenu un véritable calvaire.

Il avait juste renforcé la sécurité à l'entrée du domaine.

Par contre, ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut la manière dont le blond lui révéla son intrusion. Avec amusement. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. La vie n'est pas un jeu.

— Tu sais à qui tu parles ?! Demanda-t-il durement.

— Vous êtes le nouveau roi ! On m'a expliqué !... Ah oui !; il se mit soudainement à rire. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir gâché votre premier jour !

— Et tu trouves ça drôle ?!

Fye continuait à rire, ce qui irritait encore plus Kurogane qui trouvait cela irrespectueux.

Le roi n'avait pas manqué, lors de son retour au château, les yeux qui s'étaient posés sur lui et les bavardages incessants qui touchaient inlassablement cet homme sauf grâce à lui dont il avait qu'une envie… le mettre en miettes s'il continuait de tout prendre à la légère. Et ce ne fut pas une grande joie de le revoir.

Lui qui désirait que son paternel soit fier de lui à son retour…Il était mal partit pour, il devait désormais se racheter et montrer de quoi il était capable.

— Maintenant que tu t'es fichu de moi, tu peux partir !; grogna-t-il.

Soudainement, en voyant Fyel'observer avec un visage d'enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait et ensuite se tourner pour faire demi-tour, il se demanda finalement si son père n'aurait pas fait pareil s'il était à sa place, s'il aurait tout fait pour arranger les choses. Une affaire à résoudre.

De plus, si cet homme s'en allait maintenant, il se ferait sans doute attraper et tuer par la même occasion. Cet homme mystérieux, qui n'était éventuellement pas dangereux comme tout le monde pouvait le dire, était peut-être quelqu'un de totalement innocent et qui avait besoin d'aide.

Et s'il était réellement menaçant, en tant que roi il devait le surveiller pour que son peuple soit rassuré et en sûreté.

Ou encore, peut-être que cet homme était simplement venu demander son aide.

Toutes ces interrogations le rendaient confus. Depuis quand avait-il des pensées aussi gracieuses ? Il l'empêcha de partir.

— Attend ; dit-il en le voyant s'arrêter pour l'observer avec toujours le même sourire. Es-tu vraiment coupable de tout ce qu'on t'a accusé ?

Le sourire s'effaça et fit place à la surprise, il était inhabituel pour l'étranger qu'on lui pose ce genre de question, on l'avait toujours jugé sans vouloir savoir vraiment qui il était. Même les sorciers, qui s'en occupaient, n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir la vérité – sans doute parce qu'ils la savaient.

La réponse fut longue à échapper de ses lèvres, ce qui mit le désordre dans la tête de sa majesté qui trouvait cela étrange qu'un simple mot puisse être si lent à prononcer, mais un léger son sortit de sa bouche tremblante comme si cela avait été malaisé d'exprimer.

— Non… je n'ai rien fait.

Kurogane ne le lâcha pas du regard et vit à quel point le blond était mal à l'aise, il put voir dans son regard – qui fut directement baissé– de la peur. Une peur qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir. La peur de mourir s'il lui avait confirmer qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Ou bien autre chose ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il lui avait dit la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à de simples mots, mais il devait faire avec et faire comme si l'homme était innocent, il lui fallait bien sûr des preuves.

Le blessé pensait éventuellement à l'affreux désastre dont il avait été témoin et il en tremblait tellement la douleur de ce souvenir était venimeux. Il avait peut-être beaucoup perdu quand cela c'était produit et il se trouvait dorénavant seul. Mais là encore, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il était le seul survivant. Il ne savait rien sur l'affaire.

Et… il était donc si puissant comme on lui avait dit ? Il prit son sabre de son fourreau, ce qui fit sursauté Fye.

— Vous aussi…Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurogane s'approcha de lui, et brandit son arme clairement à son cou comme s'il était prêt à l'égorger. L'étranger ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne paraissait pas effrayer.

— A vrai dire, tu m'arranges déjà beaucoup de problèmes, crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Te surveiller ? – Fye resta silencieux – Crois-tu qu'il ne serait pas plus facile pour moi d'en finir avec toi sur le champ, pour que je puisse m'occuper de ce pays sans t'avoir sur les pattes ?; dit-il avec froideur, avec dureté. On me prendrait pour un héro si je te tuais…

Fye avait compris que son heure était enfin venue et il hésitait fort entre se défendre et fuir. Où tout simplement se laisser faire. Il avait eu beaucoup d'espoir en venant le voir mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Pourtant, s'il voulait partir, il devait retourner vers la sorcière Yuuko et s'y cacher… encore. Ce n'était pas une vie.

Il réfléchit, tout en regardant le roi menaçant fixement du regard, à la manière dont il allait lui échapper. Mais il n'eut pas le temps, car Kurogane venait d'attaquer précipitamment.

Le katana passa en dessus de lui, qui s'était immédiatement baissé pour l'éviter.

Fye fut le plus rapide, le brun retenta une nouvelle attaque et cette fois-ci l'étranger bondit vers l'arrière pour de nouveau l'échapper. Il regarda dans les alentours, des arbres et un lac, cherchant toujours le moyen de l'éviter, tout en espérant qu'on ne les surprenne pas. Et toujours par réflexe il esquiva une autre attaque qui venait brutalement par derrière, il y laissa quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux ambrés. Fye ne faisait qu'un avec le vent, comme si l'air lui ordonnait quelle était la direction où la lame ne l'effleurerait pas, il continuait d'éviter les coups lancés par son adversaire avec toute finesse. Même blessé, il le faisait avec splendeur.

Kurogane mettait toutes ses forces dans son sabre et paraissait plutôt confus et pensif concernant cet inconnu, oui, il devait l'admettre, il était incroyablement fort. Il était rare d'éviter toutes ses attaques.

Plus il vit le roi s'énerver à cause des coups portés dans le vide, plus le blond parut s'amuser de ses nerfs, il comprit d'aussitôt que le brun était quelqu'un de fierté, ce qui était le cas. Alors, Fye faisait tout pour l'irriter encore et encore, et la bataille finit par être un jeu entre eux ; comme celui du chat et de la souris : Kurogane agacé chassant un Fye rieur.

Après un violant coup de nouveau évité, Kurogane stoppa net en voyant qu'il était en vain de continuer, il parut un peu essoufflé tout comme son adversaire. Ils avaient passé de longues minutes de combat.

— Vous êtes fatigué, mon seigneur ?; dit Fye en riant.

— Ne me provoque pas, imbécile !; répliqua le brun avec une colère noire. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ?!

— Un roi ne devrait pas être si vulgaire, si quelqu'un vous…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il se fit fortement basculer en plein le sol, dans sa chute son bras blessé avait été heurté. Fye se plaignit par la douleur.

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux menaçants, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. D'abord il s'amusait de tout, même de sa propre vie, et après il se montre très fort en combat. A qui avait-il à faire ? Il resta absent à son sujet.

—Allez-vous me tuer ?

— Ça t'arrangerais, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Fye surpris.

Kurogane pointa à nouveau son arme en sa direction.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment, et franchement je m'en fiche. Je voulais juste te tester. Tu es la première personne que je n'ai pas réussi à battre, tu es rapide ; il le contempla sévèrement. Je suis même étonné que tu te sois si facilement fait attraper ce matin, je me demande même si tu as fait exprès.

— Ils étaient plusieurs… ; tenta de dire le blond.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais je le saurais tôt ou tard.

Fye ne put le quitter des yeux, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Kurogane soupira et s'assit une fois de plus sur l'herbe, non loin de son invité. Il ne chercherait pas plus ce soir, il aurait le temps. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de si impatient.

— Et si tu étais si dangereux, tu m'aurais déjà tué.

— Vous me croyez alors ?! S'exclama-t-il avec gaieté comme s'il venait de gagner la plus belles des victoires.

— Ne t'emporte pas trop, je ne crois personne. Je verrais bien par moi-même.

Fye ne comprit pas sur le moment. Où le roi voulait-il en venir ? Il était vraiment différent – hormis les deux autres personnes qu'il connaissait – des autres habitants de ce pays. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était peut-être la personne qu'il cherchait, tout compte fait, celui dont Yuuko lui avait promis.

— Quel est ton nom ? Demanda poliment le brun.

— Comment ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?! Oh, le roi veut faire la connaissance avec moi ! Répondit-il avec amusement.

— Tu es toujours comme ça ?! Je te le demande juste pour savoir à qui j'ai à faire, rien de plus ; dit-il sèchement.

— Vous êtes trop sérieux… soit ! Je m'appelle… Fye !

— Moi c'est Kurogane.

— Bizarre comme nom ; répondit le blond en riant alors que le brun s'enflamma. Hum… ; fit-il l'air pensif. Moi je vais vous appeler…

Il n'eut de nouveau pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un cri perçant venait de les faire sursauter.

Par chance, ce n'était pas des gardes. Si quelqu'un du château le voyait avec une des personnes les plus recherchées du pays ; Kurogane serait accusé de traîtrise ou même de conspiration_, _ce qui aurait causé la fin pour lui.

Il ne s'agissait pas non plus du conseiller qui avait poussé un tel cri, malicieusement mélangé par de la surprise et de la peur. Toutefois il était lui aussi présent. Il n'aurait jamais poussé un tel hurlement, puisqu'il avait eu amplement des entraînements pour garder son calme et garantir les événements. Tout comme le roi qui lui aussi – surtout – avait été obligatoirement formé. Même s'il se laissait parfois – très souvent – emporté…

La personne coupable d'une alerte au sein de la demeure n'avait jamais endurcit sa maîtrise de soi, puisque lui c'était un cas pas comme les autres… il ne la connaissait pas.

Watanuki, un cuisinier du palais, les yeux grands ouvert par la stupeur pointait d'une main tremblante l'invité aux yeux océans tout comme les siens. En plus d'avoir hurlé lors de son arrivée, il avait laissé tomber par mégarde le repas qu'il avait préparé de ses mains. Heureusement, le souper fut soigneusement rattrapé par Doumeki avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol ; il ne l'aurait en aucun cas laissé tomber.

Kurogane se mit debout aussitôt l'air agacé tandis que Fye resta assit à observer avec un peu d'inquiétude le cuisinier le surprendre ainsi. Et il se savait non en sécurité, on pouvait l'arrêter à tout bout de champ.

— Il n'y a vraiment que lui qui puisse crier de la sorte ! Maintenant tout le monde va savoir qu'il – Fye – est ici, félicitation pour la discrétion ! dit Kurogane menaçant en se tournant ensuite vers Doumeki. T'aurais quand même put l'avertir ! C'est foutu !

— Je l'ai fait. Toutefois tu le connais, il a une curiosité qui lui fait défaut ; cette remarque avait eu pour effet de donner un petit coup de nerfs au principal intéressé mais Doumeki n'y prêtait guerre attention. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout à l'heure j'ai fait annonce que si quelqu'un s'approchait de cet endroit – l'un des jardins secret de sa majesté – il serait sur peine de sanction. Bien sûr, cet ordre m'a été donné par toi.

Cette réponse remit le soulagement au roi, même si son excuse était fausse, mais comme s'était à son avantage… il s'en contenta.

L'archer, bien entendu, avait prit soin de préparer ce qui semblait inévitable à l'avance.

Watanuki, cheveux courts ébène, fin, à la vue un peu floue, était un homme qui avait le don de s'énerver et de paniquer facilement pour un oui ou par un non ; surtout contre ce misérable Doumeki qui supportait toujours ses sautes d'humeur depuis quelques automnes ; faut préciser que le conseiller faisait souvent exprès de le mettre dans ces états de folies. Malgré cela, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être proches… à leur manière.

Alors, lorsque Doumeki était venu à sa rencontre pour lui donner l'ordre du roi, le cuisinier avait de suite perçut que l'archer lui dissimulait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas cela, il l'avait donc suivit en comprenant que son ami ne lui dirait rien.

— Parce que t'es de son coté ?! Vous êtes tout les deux malade !; Watanuki en croisant les yeux sang se corrigea à la seconde qui suivit. Je veux dire… Vous savez qui sait ?! – Il avait toujours le doigt orienté sur Fye. – Ca tête est mise à prix ! Il est dangereux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! Il ne devrait pas être là à discuter avec vous comme si de rien n'était !

— Il me l'a dit ; répondit Kurogane en désignant de la tête son ami d'enfance. J'ai pensé que si on le retenait ici sur surveillance, les habitants se sentiraient en sécurité s'ils ne le voyaient plus dans les parages. On va le garder en attendant de savoir si les rumeurs qui pèsent sur lui sont vraies.

Il était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire, pour montrer ce qu'il valait. De plus, cet inconnu le rendait assez intéressé, il ne sentait pas en lui de la méchanceté, ni aucune menace… mais autre chose de bien plus profond qu'il tenait à découvrir.

— Et notre sécurité à nous ?!; s'indigna encore plus le cuisinier en sachant très bien qu'il contre-attaquait sa majesté. Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser traîner dans le château, hein ?!

Le conseiller se rapprocha du blond sans aucune crainte, il se baissa et tendit les mets qu'il avait en main pour les lui offrir. Ce qui mit Fye dans une situation d'embarras, il le regarda avec méfiance ; il était rare qu'on soit gentil avec lui. Doumeki lui précisa que le roi avait fait demander ça pour lui. L'étranger regarda Kurogane avec incompréhension… mais accepta la nourriture et s'y attaqua sans la moindre hésitation – il était affamé, le brun l'aurait-il compris ?

Le roi regarda Watanuki mesquinement avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, alors que l'employé commençait précipitamment à se poser des questions aussi terribles les unes que les autres.

— Tu viens de me donner une idée. Tu vas te charger de sa surveillance.

La couleur du visage de cuisinier prit une couleur bleue, telle la surprise fut énorme, même Doumeki parut surpris de cet ordre. Alors que Fye semblait plutôt se soucier des baguettes qu'il avait en main avec quoi il n'arrivait pas à attraper les aliments qui était dans son bol, au lieu de se soucier de l'endroit où il était situé et de la conversation qui l'attachait ; alors qu'il était le principal concerné…

— Quoi ?! Finit par dire le cuisinier avec une voix brisée. Autant me donner comme nourriture aux dragons, tant que vous y êtes !; il se rendit à nouveau compte qu'il parlait à la puissance du pays et essaya de se calmer. Je ne suis qu'un simple cuisinier, vous n'avez pas le droit de me donner ce genre de responsabilité…

— Tu travailles en privé, c'est l'idéal ; trancha le brun, pour qui la conversation était définitivement close.

A ce moment même, Watanuki regrettait fermement d'avoir osé demander une cuisine pour lui seul et de n'avoir aucun personnel à ses ordres. Malheur pour lui, la famille royale qui trouvait toute sa cuisine savoureuse avait accepté sa requête – surtout dame Kaede qui ne pouvait pas s'en priver. Le jeune cuisinier – qui avait la même tranche d'age que les trois autres individus – aimait bien travailler seul, cependant il devait s'avouer maintenant qu'un peu de communauté ne lui aurait fait aucun mal. Mais il avait ses raisons… Donc il était vrai que si Fye était en sa compagnie, ils auraient plus de chance qu'il ne soit pas aperçu.

— Vous n'allez pas le mettre en cage comme tout les autres prisonniers ? Surtout lui ? répondit-il en tremblant.

— Tu préfères être pendu ou être tué sur le champ ?; s'obligea à répliquer le brun.

— A vos ordres… ; Watanuki avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Satisfait, Kurogane se tourna vers l'inconnu qui se battait toujours contres ses bâtons dont il n'arrivait pas à l'utilisation. Fye, apercevant les regards se poser sur lui, finit par se désintéresser du repas et croisa de ces yeux ceux agressif de ça grandeur.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'échapper d'ici, tu es mon prisonnier – Watanuki essaya encore de répliquer mais Doumeki, qui se tenait à présent derrière lui, posa sa main contre sa bouche pour qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir – Et si tu fais le moindre faux pas, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas.

Fye ne bougea pas un cil et ne dit aucun mot.

Kurogane se mit à marcher, cela signifiait qu'il allait se rendre au château et qu'il leur confiait le détenu. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à effectuer avant de rejoindre le monde magique des rêves, en priorité avoir des nouvelles de la santé de sa mère bien aimée. Ne montrant pas d'inquiétude sur l'affaire « Fye ».

D'ailleurs celui-ci regarda les deux autres hommes d'un air ahuri, ce qui faisait encore plus d'effroi au plus faible d'entre eux, qui ne put s'empêcher de grelotter.

— Je vais mourir, ma fin est proche ; se plaignit-il dépité. Pourquoi m'avoir entraîné là-dedans imbécile ?!

— C'est toi qui m'a suivit, idiot – ce mot suffit pour mettre Watanuki en colère – Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu m'appelles et je viendrais à ton secours.

Des pétales de fleurs s'élancèrent sur lui, le prince charmant qui ferait tout pour ça précieuse princesse… à cet idée :

— Pas la peine !; il avait les joues rosies. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je sais parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide que je sache !

A préciser, Doumeki lui sauvait la vie au moins une fois par semaine. Le cuisinier, en plus d'être curieux, ne pouvait pas admettre les choses qui ne lui convenaient pas. Fye qui insistait à la scène ne put éviter de rire, ce qui ramena Watanuki à la réalité.

— Vous êtes vraiment tous bizarre ici !; dit le blond amusé tout en pensant au brun qui l'avait sauvé.

— Par pitié, ne me faites pas de mal !; supplia son principal surveillant.

— Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ; rassura-t-il… ce qui effectivement ne fonctionnait pas, en tout cas avec le cuisinier.

Gêné par la situation, Fye se leva ; en s'avouant vaincu par le plat qu'il aurait bien voulu découvrir. Il s'approcha d'eux toujours aussi radieux.

— Je me présente, je m'appelle Fye ; fit-il souriant.

— Moi c'est Doumeki et lui c'est Watanuki.

— On ne se présente pas à un prisonnier !... ; cria le Watanuki en reculant doucement. Ne… t'approche…pas trop… !

— Ce que tu es bruyant ; dit calmement le conseiller sous les rires de Fye.

Le blond se savait non en sûreté mais il savait aussi que c'était sans doute meilleur que d'être à l'extérieur à fuir. Et être également observé par un homme qui semblait peureux et nerveux ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, il s'imaginait déjà abondamment s'amuser en leur compagnie, de plus ils étaient des amis proches du roi… Néanmoins, il comprenait qu'il n'allait pas être sans problème, surtout pour sa majesté… Il se promit d'être plus au moins sage.

— Problème ! Comment allons-nous le faire entrer, sans qu'on ne l'aperçoive ?! On est mal !

— Par la trappe à quelques pas d'ici, idiot.

Le conseiller, qui venait de se prendre un violant coup sur la tête qui ne lui avait causé aucune douleur, avait décidément réponse à tout.

Chose sûre, ils allaient bien se divertir à devoir le cacher et à passer inaperçu devant les surveillants, heureusement que Doumeki avait un haut rang bien classé.

Effectivement, ils s'entendaient très bien tout le deux, mais Fye semblait déçu que le roi soit parti si tôt, puisqu'il n'avait pas suffisamment eu de temps pour lui dire la raison de sa soudaine visite. Et il y tenait… lui dire « merci ».

* * *

A suivre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A plus pour le prochain chap :P


	4. Dragon Royal part1

Vu à quel point le chapitre sera long, j'ai décidé de faire le chapitre en deux partie :)

Alors voici la partie 1 du chapitre 3 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**3**

**Le Dragon Royal**

**Partie 1 sur 2**

Dans l'une des cuisines assez sombre du palais, la plus petite d'entre-elles, Watanuki Kimihiro cuisinait dans la plus grande des tranquillités dans un silence insoutenable.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait serein envers lui-même... toujours un regard vide, pensif, torturé... Pourquoi était-il ainsi? Il n'aimait pas être seul ou plutôt... il avait peur que quelque chose de grave lui arrive, comme cela avait été le cas il y a plusieurs jours... mais il chassa les troublantes images qui ne cessaient de se reconstruire devant ses yeux, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. (1)

Watanuki répéta les mêmes gestes sans se lasser, il tourna la louche encore et encore... il gouta, il réfléchit, il regouta, et retourna pour encore mieux mélanger les ingrédients. Cherchant ce qu'il manquait dans cette misérable soupe qui ne semblait pas vouloir donner le gout que son chef voulait obtenir.

Et c'était dans ces moments-là que les choses devenaient moins calme dans cette pièce... puisque Watanuki faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui parlaient à voix haute à leurs casseroles. Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sinon elles lui auraient fait regretter toutes les menaces qu'elles devaient acquérir chaque jour. Et en plus de crier... il semblait danser dans la pièce.

— Rah! Elle est pourtant simple cette recette! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! Je ne peux pas donner ça à dame Kaede, il faut que je recommence! Je suis vraiment maudit!; dramatisa-t-il ne sachant plus quoi faire... Quelque chose clochait chez lui?

Cependant, il n'eut pas suffisamment de temps pour déprimer encore plus - être le cuisinier principal de la royauté n'était pas tâche facile - il entendit des mouvements dans cette même pièce. Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'origine de ces actions, il se figea, la mâchoire au sol.

Fye gouta le potage qu'avait cuisiné son soi-disons surveillant en ajoutant un « J'ai trouvé! » et il ne se gêna pas de mettre certains ingrédients dans cette dudit soupe. Ce qui mit Watanuki dans un sacré état de panique.

— Hé!! Tu viens de mettre quoi la dedans ?!

Il n'avait pas senti la présence de l'étranger dans la cuisine qui était censé dormir dans la pièce d'à coté. Un endroit où personne ne trouvait l'utilité d'entré et qui était souvent fermée à clé du coté public, sauf du coté cuisine. Comment faisait-il pour entrer toujours aussi inaperçu? En tout cas cela ne rassura pas l'employé qui ne supportait toujours pas l'idée de devoir s'occuper d'un tel danger comme celui-ci.

Et ces choses qu'il avait rajouté dans SA soupe ? Serait-il en train de rendre cette soupe empoissonnée ? Essayait-il de tuer la reine bien aimé ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une telle chose !

Il s'approcha du « prisonnier », prudemment et doucement, afin de s'emparer de la casserole... mais lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme blond gouter à la soupe et toujours en vie, il abandonna. Il était toujours plus considérable de rester éloigné, il ne pouvait pas se fier à lui... il se pourrait que cet inconnu soit un meurtrier et il ne désirait pas faire partie de la liste de ses victimes. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas... cet homme jugé être dangereux par tout le monde ne semblait pas l'être avec le sourire niais qu'il affichait toujours sur ses lèvres. S'il ne savait pas sa « nature », il aurait sans doute pensé que se Fye était quelqu'un de sympathique... mais il préféra chasser cette idée de la tête, valait mieux être prudent. Et justement cette idée semblait s'agrandir lorsqu'il le vit tendre la louche pour qu'il puisse gouter à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit prudemment la cuillère et dégusta...

— Mais ! Tu sais faire la cuisine ?! Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

OooooooooooooooO

— Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de mettre cet inconnu avec Watanuki.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de vouloir aider ton ami...

Doumeki se tenait debout face au bureau de son roi qui était confortablement installé sur un sorte de trône, dans son bureau d'affaire.

L'archer semblait quelque peu contrarié et aussi inquiet même s'il ne faisait rien paraitre. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre la dureté et les ordres de son ami. Il devait lui faire confiance, oui. Le roi le contempla rudement l'air de dire « Tu es venu me déranger rien que pour ça ? ».

— J'ai mes raisons de le garder ici avec nous au lieu de le mettre entre les barreaux. J'en serais le seul responsable si quelque chose devait se produire. Est-ce la seule chose que tu es venu me dire ?

— Non... ; répondit le brun en un soupir. Un homme du village de Kamikura, situé à l'est du pays, veut vous faire part des problèmes qui s'engendre dans ce lieu. Il vous attend dans la salle du trône, mon seigneur.

Kurogane le regarde sérieusement, sans ciller des yeux. Il s'agissait là de son tout premier rendez-vous avec une personne du peuple. Pas que cela l'angoissait, néanmoins il espérait que se soit dans ses compétences.

Une longue journée s'annonçait et il fallait que cela arrive dans ce maudit jour... ce jour où il aurait préféré mille fois rester au château et ne faire aucun effort... Doumeki le regarda ne montrant la moindre expression sur le visage.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que tu vas bien ? ; lui demanda-t-il une deuxième fois cette matinée.

Sa majesté ne répondit à cette question. Il était vrai... l'ancien prince de Suwa avait depuis son réveil un terrible mal de tête qu'il essayait de dissimuler, mais qui semble avoir tout de même échoué... surtout devant son meilleur ami.

— Je peux toujours te remplacer...

— Va lui dire que j'arrive.

Doumeki ne rajouta aucun mot et s'inclina pour ensuite sortir de la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Il savait qu'il pouvait parier sur l'état de santé de son ami. Kurogane était quelqu'un qui n'aimait montrer à quiconque qu'il pouvait être de temps en temps plus faible que son habitude.

Le roi mit sa main sur le front tout en se maudissant, ce détestable mal de crâne qu'il avait était vraiment mal tombé, mais il se rassura que cela passerait rapidement avec un peu de chance et si les dieux étaient avec lui.  
Aujourd'hui était un jour où il devait montrer ce qu'il valait, donc à ne pas louper... il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer cette chance qu'il avait.

Il se leva doucement de sa chaise pour pouvoir quitter la pièce.

— Bonjour Kuro-sammaaaaaa!! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Le brun sursauta. Non mais il rêvait ? Il se retourna pour être nez à nez avec un visage souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et un regard bienheureux d'une tête blonde. Allait-il le lâcher bon sang ?

Il regretta ce fameux jour où il avait eu l'audace de lui donner son véritable nom. Encore une mauvaise manœuvre de sa part. Et ce sourire le rendait d'assez mauvaise humeur.

— Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler de la sorte ?! Je suis ton roi !

— Mais oui, mais oui...; ria-t-il en mettant l'autre dans ses gonds.

Ce cuisinier de pacotille... celui-là il allait bien finir par l'entendre ! Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il préférait de loin se faire injurier que de surveiller cet abruti qui ne faisait que le déranger.

Chaque jour paraissait identique, Fye semblait vouloir être en sa compagnie juste par envie de le voir rager, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Tout aurait pu être bien plus tranquille s'il n'était pas là...

Tout en maudissant les deux jeunes adultes de leur bêtise, le blond le regarda avec des yeux rieurs. Durant cette courte semaine de séjour au palais il avait prit grand plaisir de s'évader de la cuisine où il devait rester clôturé. Aller embêter sa majesté ou simplement de lui causer quelques frayeurs était bien plus amusant. Heureusement qu'il était doué coté camouflage.

En le regardant il s'aperçut, en plus de le voir s'énerver à nouveau, que le brun n'était pas dans son était normal... Fye posa le dos de l'une de ses mains sur le front du seigneur, ce qui le réveilla d'aussitôt.

— Puis-je savoir ce que tu fous ?! Cria de suite le brun au touché.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ! Kuro-Kuro est malade ?; répondit-il toujours aussi souriant.

— M-A-J-E-S-T-É !

Rien que de hurler ce mot lui brouillait l'esprit et son regard se fit plus vague.

Vue trouble, mal de tête terrifiant, peau frissonnante et chaleur incessante... Une bonne grosse fièvre. Malgré cela, l'une des plus grandes puissances du pays pouvait-il se montrer faible ? Sans façon.

De sa longue main il empoigna celle de Fye, tout en la serrant, pour la retirer... Ce qui surprit le blond d'une telle brutalité. Sa main lui faisait mal.

Kurogane le regarda durement et lui parla le plus sèchement qui lui était possible.

— Je t'interdis de me toucher. Et retourne de suite dans ta cachette si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

Fye ne le lâcha pas du regard, cherchant pourquoi le roi du pays se comportait ainsi avec lui. C'était la première fois depuis ces huit derniers jours qu'il se montrait dur avec lui. Serait-il allé trop loin ?  
Normalement, lors des jours précédents, le brun se contenta juste d'appeler son conseiller ou le cuisinier pour venir le chercher, pas cette fois-ci.

Kurogane lâche brusquement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé avec et le contempla avec air détestable.  
Le seigneur voulait-il se montrer juste inhumain ? Peut-être... mais il s'agissait surtout des limites qu'il avait posé entre cette mignonne petite tête blonde et lui. Cet étranger ne faisait que le gêner et toujours à des moments où il ne désirait pas le voir... c'est-à-dire jamais.

Le pire qui puisse lui arriver c'était, pour finir, l'apprécier. Il ne pouvait se le permettre... surtout avec un pot de colle qui s'autorisait, en s'amusant bien entendu, à la prendre de haut. Il prenait donc des précautions puisqu'il était l'une des trois personnes à savoir sa présence au château.

Kurogane devait absolument le traiter en prisonnier.

— C'est un ordre ! Cria-t-il.

— Oui, je suis désolé mon roi ; dit Fye un sourire aux lèvres en s'inclinant pour après lâcher un rire.

—Ne te fiche pas de moi pauvre imbécile !; le brun ne put retenir sa colère.

A ce moment même, en plus des pas qui se firent entendre, des mains semblaient tourner délicatement la poignée pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

Etat d'urgence. Gros moment de panique pour sa seigneurie, alors que le venu d'ailleurs ne semblait même pas s'en soucier pour un sou. Kurogane devait décidément tout faire !

Il prit brusquement le poignet du blond et le balança – sans la moindre douceur – dans la première armoire, haute en bois, la plus proche. Ne faisant guerre attention au « ouille » que Fye venait de lancer.

Tout cela en à peine quelques secondes... il se fallut de peu. La porte s'ouvrit.

— Attendez qu'on vous donne l'autorisation pour rentrer !!; s'énerva-t-il à l'entré d'un de ses hommes.

OooooooooooooooO

Kurogane sortit de la salle du trône, suivit de quelques hommes chargés de sa protection, pour suivre le long couloir blanc qui les dirigeait vers la sortie du château. Jusqu'à ce que le seigneur se fasse interrompre lors de sa traversée.

Un homme aux cheveux mi-noir mi-gris assez long, attachés au bout par un léger lacet, et vêtu d'une longue robe verdâtre foncée s'approcha. De son visage doux et souriant – il semblait représenter la bonté elle-même – il s'inclina devant son roi.

Sa majesté, lui, semblait antérieurement surpris d'une telle visite. Que faisait ce sorcier dans ses lieux ? L'importance même de cette personne, qui ne faisait absolument pas son âge, obligea les soldats de s'incliner de même.

—Que me vaut votre venue Clow Reed ?: demande le brun alors que Clow se releva pour être à nouveau à sa taille.

—Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous un court instant ? J'ai à vous parler ; répondit le mage avec un léger sourire.  
Kurogane, en un simple hochement de tête, ordonna à sa troupe de l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Le sorcier suivit du regard les soldats quitter les environs pour regagner l'entrée du château, son regard croisa ensuite celui du roi.

Qui lui, se souciait un peu de ça venue. Que diable faisait-il là ?

Les rares fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés n'était que pour des affaires assez sérieuses... Venait-il le prévenir d'un danger ?

—J'ose espérer que vous vous en occuperez comme il se doit ; commença Clow avec son sourire bienveillant.  
Kurogane en tomba des nues. Cet homme était venu le déranger... rien que pour cet imbécile ? Il était tombé bien bas.

De plus, le mage parla de cet « habitant secret » comme s'il pouvait en discuter librement devant tout le monde, sans s'en soucier.

Evidemment, il comprenait que Clow vienne prendre de ses nouvelles, mais n'était-il pas déjà au courant ?

—Je ne veux pas vous offenser ... mais on pourrait nous entendre... ; chuchota le jeune roi le plus discrètement possible.

—Ne vous en faites pas ; continua-t-il sur le même ton souriant. Nous sommes à l'abri de toutes indiscrétions.  
Cette fois-ci le brun ne sut quoi dire. Et il regarda au tour de lui.

Personne ne les observait.

Même une jeune domestique qui traversa ce même corridor ne semblait pas les apercevoir, sinon elle aurait obligatoirement salué son roi.

Serait-ce due à la magie ? Une transparence étrange... Il en resta stupéfait.

Finalement, il se dit que ça ne lui ressemblerait pas de parler du prisonnier sans perdre garde, il n'aurait pas déshonoré son roi en délivrant un secret qui ne pourrait pas plaire. Kurogane soupira de soulagement.

Mais pourquoi Clow tenait tant à discuter sur cet étranger ? Va-t-il lui donner des indices sur cette source de malheur qui aurait détruit un pays ? Il savait sans doute qui il était.

Lui-même ainsi que des personnes à ses ordres avaient fait des recherches sur le blond... mais le brun n'avait que la parole de Fye pour l'instant... c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout avancé sur son enquête. Et il devait donc, à son grand malheur, encore le garder.

—Vous saviez que vous rencontrerez cet homme n'est-ce pas ?

Kurogane resta à nouveau coi. A quoi cela servait-il de lui poser cette question ? Demande étrange ...  
C'était le cas, il le savait. Autrement il n'aurait jamais prit grand soin de garder cet homme sur sa surveillance ; ou plutôt sur celle du cuisinier.

Il se souvenait nettement du jour où on lui avait annoncé que ce Fye viendrait frapper à sa porte.

Ce fut le jour qui précédait le départ de son père. Où il avait eu le grand honneur d'avoir le droit à une divination de la part d'une des plus grandes magiciennes, celle qu'il avait vu en compagnie de Fye, Yuuko. Et elle lui avait prédit mot pour mot que le jour où il deviendrait roi qu'il rencontrerait une certaine personne qu'il allait mettre sous son aile, sans avoir la gêne de rajouter qu'elle allait lui créer de sérieux problèmes.

Et ce fut ce qu'il avait fait. Pas qu'il ne la croit pas, mais cela s'était réellement passé. Il avait rencontré cet homme encombrant et il avait eu la soudaine envie de le sauver. Aurait-il dû le laisser mourir ce jour là ? Ce qui était fait était fait.

Clow garda toujours son sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage.

— Oui mais... ; répondit enfin sa majesté donnant l'impression de vouloir attaquer. Ce type est vraiment insupportable ! Il ne me lâche pas des pieds ! Et il se croit tout permit ! Il n'y a pas un moment où j'ai l'envie d'avoir son joli petit cou entre mes mains ! Il me prend pour un jouet ou quoi ?!

Il se permit de lâcher ses nerfs vu qu'il était caché à la vue de tous, tandis que le magicien se permit un petit rire.

— Même dans ce monde... tout commence de la même manière. C'était inéluctable.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Questionna Kurogane après les mystérieuses paroles de Clow.

Cependant, le mage ne rajouta pas un mot, laissant le brun libre à ses propres idées... qui ne le mena nulle part. Il ne préféra pas s'attarder là-dessus.

—Vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas venu que pour vous parler de Fye-san. Je suis aussi venu vous remettre un objet ; s'exclama le sorcier en cherchant une petite housse en tissu sous sa cape pour la lui remettre. Un objet conçu par mes soins.

Le roi prit délicatement la sacoche, assez large en longueur et étroite en largeur, il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour l'ouvrir, tel la curiosité fut grande. Que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Cela devait être important.

Objet découvert, regard figé. Le brun ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en crier. Quelle était cette blague de mauvais goûts ?

Une flute en bois blanc. Voila ce que ce mage avait comme grandiose idée de lui offrir. Il s'attendait peut-être à une arme... mais pas à un instrument de musique dont il n'allait surement pas s'en servir.

—Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ce truc ?! S'énerva le roi sans vraiment pouvoir réagir autrement.

—Que vous en jouez ; répondit Clow simplement avec le sourire.

Le brun explosa, oubliant tout respect qu'il avait envers cet homme. Alors que le brun jura, Clow regarda un homme traverser au même moment le même couloir, un soldat, mais soldat qui croisa étrangement le regard du sorcier, il les apercevait... et il disparu d'aussitôt pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Reed ne dit rien.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts interrompre le sort, ils n'étaient plus invisible désormais. Le claquement avait pour effet de mettre sa majesté dans la réalité. Et il s'était calmé d'aussitôt.

—Je dois partir, à bientôt ; s'inclina le sorcier devant son roi. Et s'il vous plait, prenez soin de vous...

A ses dernières paroles, Clow s'évapora.

Kurogane regarda la forme disparaitre devant lui avec stupéfaction. Il lui était rare d'assister à des tours de magies. Depuis il n'avait pas eu le temps de placer quoi que se soit concernant cet objet qui ne servait qu'à pousser la chansonnette. A quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir ? Puis il ne se voyait pas du tout utiliser cette flute. Ce sorcier aurait pu tout de même lui dire à quelle occasion il pouvait l'utiliser. Mais Clow n'aidait jamais à éclairer la lanterne... il utilisait toujours des énigmes ou il ne disait rien... pour lui, fallait chercher la réponse par soi-même.

Kurogane soupira et mit la flute dans sa housse pour ensuite la mettre à sa ceinture.

Et cet avertissement, aurait-il un rapport avec cet instrument ? Etait-il affronté à un danger ? Ou parlait-il lui aussi de cette fièvre qui semblait s'accentuer ? Ça devait être ça...

A suivre.

* * *

(1)J'expliquerais durant le chapitre 4 ce qui lui est arrivé...

A suivre !

Rewiew ? TToTT

Et bon courage à ceux qui passent les exams TToTT ( j'ai pas hate d'être a la semaine prochaine) A plus !


	5. Dragon Royal part2

Voici la suite !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**3**

**Le Dragon Royal**

**Partie 2 sur 2**

+Après avoir franchi plusieurs collines en une chaude après-midi, Sire Kurogane, accompagné de plusieurs de ses hommes, qui chevauchait aux cotés du villageois de Kamikura posa pied à terre. Ils étaient arrivés.

Son regard l'emmena au village, où il ne put que discerner de petites habitations qui donnaient une vague impression d'être mal entretenues. Des sujets portant peu de vêtements et non propre. Rien ne comparait à la capitale. À ses yeux, l'endroit était assez pauvre.

Lui qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il désirait, il se sentit presque pathétique à coté d'eux. Kurogane se promit d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait ces pauvres gens.

Mais maintenant, là n'était pas le plus important. Les habitants avaient osé demander son aide, l'aide du royaume.

Dorénavant, une fois arrivé à destination, il lui était plus facile de comprendre leur demande. Un peuple qui vit avec difficulté doit forcément avoir peur de perdre la seule chose qu'il leur restait. Le roi avait eu l'audace de trouver la mission plutôt aisée, en tenant compte que physiquement il n'allait pas bien fort et que donc, commencer ainsi ne devait pas être compliqué.

L'eau qu'utilise le village pour vivre commençait à se dissiper hâtivement de plus en plus et cela devenait préoccupant. Si l'eau venait à disparaitre le peuple en souffrirait infiniment.

Ensuite, après quelques brèves discussions avec certaines personnes importantes de Kamikura, lui et ses hommes, tout en suivant le fleuve dont le village usait, se menèrent vers la forêt la plus proche.

A quelques pas de la forêt, un soldat arrêta son roi.

—A partir d'ici, le territoire n'appartient plus à Suwa. Prenez garde mon Seigneur ; dit-il craintif.

Kurogane ne dit pas un mot, néanmoins il redoutait que finalement la tâche ne serait pas si facile qu'elle en avait l'air.

Effectivement, si on avait fait appelle à lui, c'était parce que plusieurs des hommes de Kamikura avaient perdue la vie en cherchant le problème qu'avait eu leur eau. Ils n'osaient plus quitter le village pour s'aventurer en territoire ennemi, ils avaient bien trop peur de perdre d'autres vies.

Son père lui avait vaguement parlé des autres terres extérieures à la leur, celles qu'ils ne gouvernaient pas et qui ne les concernaient pas. S'il mettait 

le pied dans l'une de ces terres, il pouvait être persuadé d'avoir mit sa vie en danger. De plus il était le seul héritier… alors il devait être une proie de grande valeur. Malgré cela le problème ne subsistait pas que là, il ne voudrait en aucun cas causer des problèmes par faute de mettre son pays en danger.

Pourquoi les pays qui entouraient celle qu'il gouvernait dès-à-présent ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre ? C'était bien pour cela que son père avait quitté le pays pour en parler avec leurs soi-disant ennemis.

Il avait le choix entre sacrifier Kamikura ou sacrifier le pays tout entier.

Kurogane soupira. Il devait montrer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien pour son peuple. Alors en aucun cas il abandonnerait. Il n'aimait pas négliger. Et ce n'était qu'une histoire d'eau, il n'allait pas se réduire à ça.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, laissant les chevaux à son entrée.

En fin d'après-midi, où le soleil menaçait de se coucher, lui et ses hommes suivaient le long de la rivière… dans une forêt assez sombre couvertes par les plantes et les arbres, ainsi que par les animaux ( ??) qui les évitaient à leur passage.

L'eau qui avérait s'épuiser au village, semblait là avoir plus d'eau. Selon le roi, quelque chose empêchait l'eau de couler pour qu'elle n'aille pas à Kamikura.

Heureusement qu'il n'y sentit aucune aura maléfique dans les parages… ce qu'il trouvait étrange.

Une fois arrivé à la source de leur problème, en plein cœur de la forêt où désormais les arbres ne les entouraient qu'à plusieurs mètres d'eux et où la verdure était moins présente, ils y voient une montagne de pierres dans l'eau – de grands rochers qui dépassaient facilement un mètre. L'eau de l'autre coté de ces cailloux semblait être tout à fait normale et hausse, alors que de leur coté elle semblait assez basse.

Logique que dans le village, l'eau disparaisse… puisque on lui empêchait son parcours.

Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas retirer les rochers à eux seuls, ils devaient aller chercher de l'aide en leur territoire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas observés, il avait tord. Les opposants étaient à leurs arrières.

Comme ils avaient l'emblème du royaume – symbole d'un dragon doré – sur leurs vêtements, ils ne pouvaient qu'être repérés. Toutefois, le peu d'ennemis qu'il y avait étaient cachés aux yeux du seigneur.

Kurogane avait baissé sa garde lorsque ses pensées restèrent gravées sur le tas de rocher qui barrait le passage de la rivière. Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre, son mal de tête ne l'aidant pas.

Ce barrage… L'avaient-ils fait exprès ? Pour ne pas partager cette eau?

Il fallait qu'ils retournent au pays pour obtenir de l'aide pour déplacer ses rochers, ainsi que prévenir le seigneur de cet endroit pour lui faire part de ses intentions pour ne pas avoir de complications. Non, ça n'allait pas être tache facile.

Soudainement à ce moment-là….

Normalement avec l'instinct dont il avait hérité, il aurait dut sentir la flèche qui venait maintenant en sa direction – Il aurait du sentir qu'il était piégé – Mais il était trop tard…

—Attention !!; cria un de ses hommes en le bousculant brusquement.

Cet homme venait de prendre sa place, la flèche lui avait précisément transpercé son épaule gauche. Mais il ne cria pas de douleur, il se retenu.

Kurogane, surpris, se releva brusquement en demandant à deux de ses hommes – ils étaient que cinq – de pourchasser ceux qui en ont voulu à sa vie. Il sortit le sabre de son fourreau, au cas où cela recommencerait, tandis que les deux soldats partirent à la chasse.

On avait essayé de le tuer. C'était une étrange impression, c'était sa première fois.

—Ils sont partit, nous ne sommes plus en danger… ; murmura lentement le blessé.

—Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?!; demanda le seigneur d'un air grave.

—Je le sais, c'est tout ; répondit-il simplement.

Le roi s'approcha précipitamment de lui et l'empoigna par le col. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions. Abusait-il de l'autorité ? Mais le fait que cet homme soit si sûr de lui le rendit méfiant, comme si cette personne pouvait être éventuellement un traitre caché derrière ses vêtements.

Toutefois lorsque son visage s'approcha du sien, leurs yeux s'entrecroisèrent. Et ce fut la reconnaissance totale. Alors que le blessé se laissa timidement rougir, le roi était rouge de colère.

Ce soldat-ci, n'en n'était pas un.

Kurogane le lâcha et retira sans aucune douceur la flèche ; comme si c'était pour le punir malgré qu'il l'ait sauvé. L'homme, cette fois-ci, ne put cacher sa souffrance. Le sang coula, la douleur était plus présente.

—Il nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre le royaume pour faire venir de l'aide.

Le seigneur demanda aussi à son unique soldat de partir à la recherche des autres et de quitter l'endroit pour rejoindre le château. Qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de prévenir le village.

Il s'agissait là d'un ordre mais le soldat n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul avec un seul de ses compagnons. Sa majesté le rassura en disant qu'il était accompagné et qu'il savait très bien se défendre seul. C'est alors que l'homme partit à la recherche des autres membres de sa défense.

Le brun se retourna ensuite vers le blessé habillé comme un soldat avec son casque sur la tête. D'ailleurs, il s'était demandé avant pourquoi il en avait mit un, il avait compris désormais. Il le lui enleva.

Il était face à….Fye.

Celui jugé par tous le monde d'être le plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps…

—Zut… je me suis fait repérer… ; dit le blond en un sourire crispé par la douleur.

—Tu veux réellement mourir ?! ; enragea sa majesté. Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas t'approcher de moi ? Es-tu sourd ? Et si quelqu'un t'avais repéré ?! Imagine tous les dégâts ! Pauvre idiot ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

—Personne ne m'a vu… ; rassura-il toujours souriant.

Sire Kurogane resta silencieux, se demandant s'il devait le laisser airer là et partir sans lui. Watanuki allait avoir de sacré ennuis dès sont entrée au château. Malgré cela, lorsqu'il vit l'étranger mettre sa main sur sa blessure qui continuait à saigner, il se souvenu le jour où il avait fait sa rencontre et aussi de la promesse qu'il s'était faite… aider cet homme qui lui semblait innocent, afin de mettre cette affaire au clair.

Il ne devait pas le laisser souffrir ainsi…

Il se sentit presque coupable de la manière dont il venait de le traiter. « Presque ».

— Il n'y a vraiment personne ?; demanda-t-il en rangeant son sabre.

Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi, puisque le blond gardait toujours le silence sur lui-même, mais il avait la sensation que cet homme avait une grande force intérieur comme celle qu'il ressentait quand il était en compagnie de Clow ou de Yuuko. Serait-il un homme aux pouvoirs magiques ? Si c'était bien le cas, avec une telle puissance il aurait pu faire ce dont on lui accusait. Mais s'il était aussi dangereux, il aurait profité de sa magie pour en finir avec lui, non ? Valait mieux rester méfiant.

—Non, ne vous en faites p…

Fye n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase lorsque Kurogane lui prit fortement le bras et l'emmena vers le fleuve qui était à quelques pas. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un des gros rochers qui se trouvait sur le bord de la rivière.

Sur le regard choqué du blond, le seigneur enleva son armure et mit ses mains sur sa chemise, montrant bien qu'il voulait la retirer aussi.

—Euhhhh…Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!; demanda Fye pivoine. Ce n'est pas bien de profiter des gens à la moindre faiblesse ! Espèce de brute !; rajouta-t-il boudeur.

Il reçut un coup sur la tête, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer une chose pareille ? Surtout que la personne en question se révélait être un homme. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait de la sorte.

—Tu veux rester dans cet état ?! Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'amener voir un guérisseur pour te faire soigner et me faire prendre ?! Tu rêves ! Puis combien de fois dois-je te dire d'arrêter avec ce langage familier ?!

—Kuro-chan est méchant….

—T'écoute un peu ce que je te dis ?! Tu crois vraiment que c'est à moi de te soigner ?!

Fye resta désormais silencieux mais garda sur lui le visage d'un enfant qui venait de se faire disputer par son père.

Il admettait que le roi avait raison, jamais on ne le l'aurait soigné vu qu'il devait rester caché – quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas – et Kurogane ne le laisserait pas sortir pour rencontrer les sorciers qui l'avait déjà soigné à plusieurs reprise…

Mais au fond, être blessé… ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'en contre-fichait.

Il était tout de même mal à l'aise de se faire dévêtir ainsi par une personne aussi importante que le seigneur…

Le brun commença à retirer sa chemise, énervé des paroles du blondinet. Relevant un torse d'une couleur très claire, pas vraiment musclé mais laissant apparaitre plusieurs blessures qui ne laissèrent pas le brun indifférent. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus, les blessures lui semblait récentes.

Fye frissonna au contact, Kurogane ne préféra donc pas s'attarder dessus et se concentra de suite sur son épaule toujours ensanglantée.

—C'est très embarrassant ce que vous faites; dit taquinement le blond sachant très bien que le brun veut juste le soigner.

—Si tu ne veux pas que je te foute à l'eau, t'as plutôt intérêt de la fermer ; rétorqua-t-il les yeux foudroyant.

Kurogane déchira une manche de la chemise et la mit à l'eau, pour ensuite nettoyer sa blessure.

—C'est gentil ce que vous faites pour moi ; osa-t-il dire timidement en se rappelant en même temps de lorsqu'il avait été sauvé.

Fye le savait quelque peu humain, mais plus il le regardait faire et plus il sentit une grande gentillesse en lui.

—Je l'ai fait parce que je te le devais, rien de plus ! S'expliqua de suite le brun.

Même si le blond lui avait évité des blessures, selon lui il ne le devait rien… il en faisait déjà beaucoup pour sa propre personne. A la place du brun, après avoir évité une flèche grâce à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait lui aussi envie de le soigner. Une simple excuse alors ou de la fierté ?

—Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire… ; le corrigea Fye.

Kurogane, un peu sur les gonds, se demanda si c'était mauvais de se montrer respectueux et droit. Bien sûr qu'il en avait pas l'obligeance mais un petit quelque chose lui ordonnait de le faire, malgré son statut… Quel mal y avait-il à ça ?

Il fit du bout de tissu une boule enroulée et la compressa contre la blessure de l'étranger qui eut une petite douleur.

Instinctivement, il leva son visage vers celui du blessé et croisa ses yeux bleus saphir. Divinement beaux, qu'il s'y perdit dans son regard. Alors que Fye se noya dans ceux rouge du brun… ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes. On aurait dit que le blond l'avait ensorcelé…

Kurogane, se rendant compte de sa maladresse, baissa vite du regard et lança en plein visage le chemise à son propriétaire – quoique volé – qui se réveilla du moment passé et qui se mit à bouder.

—Laisse ça contre ton épaule en espérant que cela cesse de saigner et… vêtis-toi !

Fye lui répondit par un mouvement de tête et se sentit étrangement mieux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En attendant les ordres de Kurogane concernant leur retour au château, Fye commença à se rhabiller. Et une fois que ceci fut fait …

Il marcha quelques pas et se baissa pour prendre ce qu'il venait de trouver à ses pieds. Il ouvrit la pochette et y découvrit…

—Une flûte ?; dit-il étonné d'avoir trouvé un tel objet à cet endroit.

A ses mots, le Sire réagit en fraction de secondes.

—Redonne-moi ça tout de suite toi !

—C'est à vous ?! Répondit-il en riant. Ooohhh ! Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez de la flûte ! Que c'est mignon !

—Je ne joue pas de cette chose, que se soit clair !

—Alors pourquoi Kuro-chan se balade-t-il avec une flûte s'il ne s'en sert pas ? Continua-t-il d'un air moqueur pour l'embêter. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte !

—On me l'a donné en route ! Cria-t-il malgré sa fièvre, qui ne faisait que monter, en tentant de la récupérer alors que Fye l'esquiva facilement.

—Kuro-wanwan va quand même me laisser essayer n'est-ce pas ?; s'exclama le blond en faisant la moue.

—Et arrêtes avec tes surnoms ridicules !! Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ?! Comme oses-tu ?!

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, Fye avait déjà posé sa fine bouche sur le bout de la flûte.

Cela l'hérita.

En plus de lui donner joyeusement des maux de têtes, de quel droit se permettait-il de toucher sans son autorisation un objet qui lui appartient ? C'était totalement un manque de respect. Il ne le supportera pas plus longtemps, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi borné.

Haïssable. Oui, le fait de le penser le rassura quelque peu. Cela lui montra que cet idiot était sans importance et qu'il avait hâte de s'en débarrasser.

Le blond souffla dessus, mais suite à ça il y eut un silence étrange entre les deux hommes.

Fye pouvait souffler autant de fois qu'il pouvait, la flûte ne laissa sortir aucun son.

—Ca ne marche pas… Kuro-pon l'aurait-il déjà cassé ?

Le Kuro-pon s'enflamma encore à cet autre nom. Et cela lui faisait une belle jambe tellement il ressentait le besoin de cet instrument. Il pourra la jeté et remercier le sorcier d'un tel objet.

A l'attitude du brun, le blond ne put s'empêcher de continuer avec de différents surnoms, cela l'amusait d'irriter le brun. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit et Kurogane était quelqu'un qui se fâchait pour pas grand-chose donc il était la cible idéale. Qui ne serait pas tenté ?

Le roi sortit son sabre pour partir à son attaque, mais il fut interrompu par une immense ombre qui les enveloppa tous les deux.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçu telle l'arrivée de cette intervention se présentait silencieuse.

Fye fut le premier à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et recula de plusieurs centimètres comme s'il en avait peur et qu'il voulait le fuir.

Kurogane, lui, se tourna pour percevoir qui était l'intrus qui était à ses arrières. Même réaction que son dudit prisonnier, mais il ne recula pas.

La terre sur la quelle le monstre venait de se poser trembla légèrement à sa lourdeur. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres à l'impact.

Ils le voyaient bien de leurs propres yeux. C'était bel et bien un dragon. L'animal mystique de ce monde et l'emblème de leurs terres.

Dragon qui devait facilement atteindre les trois mètres de haut, ainsi qu'une longueur proche des dix. Ce qui le rendait suffisamment impressionnant. Ses couleurs tricolores – un mélange foncé de rouge, vert, bleu et noir – le rendait tout aussi sévère que sa tête aux airs d'arrogance et aux longues moustaches blanche qui l'accompagnaient – elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Sa longue queue en aiguille pourrait tuer n'importe quel humain et animal en un seul coup de fouet. Avec ses six pates aux étonnantes griffes tranchantes.

Alors que Fye jugea qu'une flèche lui avait amplement suffit pour aujourd'hui ; Kurogane se demanda pourquoi ce genre de bestiole venait de faire apparition devant eux.

Aurait-il faim ? Non, on lui avait bien appris que les dragons ne s'attaquaient pas aux humains. Mais celui-ci en ferait-il l'exception ?

_Vous m'avez appelé._

Le roi sursauta. Quel était cette voix et d'où venait-elle ? Il chercha de tous les sens d'où elle pouvait provenir sous le regard d'un Fye qui le trouvait un brin bizarre et inquiet.

Finalement, le brun regarda le dragon comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des plus grandes merveilles sur terre.

— L'as-tu entendu ?; demanda-t-il stupéfait à Fye.

Fye lui répondit que non et qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler ; il fit une mine d'un petit garçon perdu.

Aurait-il entendu des voix ou alors serait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours… ?

_Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'entendre, Sire._

Le dragon inclina sa tête de son long cou en avant pour se prosterner devant lui, sous le regard ébahis des deux hommes.

_Je suis à vos ordres, comme je l'ai toujours été pour la famille royale. Je suis votre dragon._

Il devait être âgé, pour dire cela.

Kurogane en resta coi, ne sachant quoi dire. Ce dragon pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

— La flûte ; murmura doucement le blond.

Il avait deviné que c'était lui qui avait convoqué le dragon. Ils saisirent que cette flûte était enchantée et que seul lui pouvait être appelé.

Pourquoi Clow ne pouvait-il pas dire tout simplement son utilité ? Ça aurait bien été plus facile.

Maintenant il comprit la grande valeur de son cadeau et vit que la surprise offerte était le dragon ; et non la flûte.

En quoi pouvait-il le servir ? Pour des batailles sans doute.

— Il est gentil Kuro-chan ?

— Il semblerait… et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas… !

Kurogane, qui était prêt à lui crier dessus une fois encore, s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit son prisonnier en liberté s'approcher de l'animal. Il se demandait si cet abruti n'était pas un peu inconscient.

Fye s'approcha craintif, doucement, à quelques centimètres de lui, il tendit délicatement son bras vers la tête inclinée du dragon, désirant le toucher. Il posa sa main dessus, la peau correspondait à de la pierre tellement elle était dure.

Le dragon, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce ; ne refusant pas le contact.

_Ce gosse ne fait vraiment qu'à sa tête_ ; pensa Kurogane dans un soupir désespéré.

_Il n'a jamais vu de dragon d'aussi prêt, laissez-le dans sa curiosité ; _il fit une pause et reprit_. Dommage qu'il soit tombé sur vous._

_Dommage pour moi ? Ou pour le peuple ?; _l'interrogea le brun assez surpris, tout en regardant le blond en se demandant s'il devait être attendri ou énervé à son air admiratif face au dragon._ Est-il quelqu'un de mauvais ?_

_Il est vrai qu'il cache un lourd secret, mais il n'est pas vraiment le vrai responsable. Mon seigneur, il n'y a que vous qui puisse comprendre la vérité. _

La réaction du roi fut soudaine. Comprendre quelle vérité ? Responsable ? De tout ce qu'on l'accuse ?

De plus, comment le dragon pouvait-il tout savoir ? Savait-il, en plus des pensées d'autrui, lire dans l'âme ? Ce dragon le fascina.

En tout cas, cela ne le rassura pas.

Que devait-il faire de Fye ? Cet homme, selon ses dires, serait peut-être un danger pour lui et…

_Il n'a rien de dangereux_ ; reprit la voix comme un murmure dans ses pensées. _Il ne l'est que pour vous et le royaume._

_Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je ne vous suis plus du tout !;_ s'empressa de dire Kurogane.

Le dragon osait lui dire qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour ensuite lui dire qu'il était un danger pour lui ? La situation lui paraissait presque ironique.

_Ton destin est lié au sien, c'était inéluctable._

Le dragon se releva de suite, se qui fit un sacré bond à Fye, après les pensées qu'il avait transmise. Le blond alla rejoindre Kurogane qui dès-à-présent le regarda différemment.

L'animal commença à battre des ailes, alors que les deux hommes essayèrent de ne pas s'envoler à la force de ses ailes.

—Hé ! Où vas-tu ?! cria le roi. Tu as des explications à me donner !!

Le dragon de la famille royale ne l'écoute pas et se mit doucement à voler, mais il ne partit pas, pas encore.

Il se déplaça vers le tat de pierres; et de sa longue queue il les envoya avec force hors du fleuve. L'eau était désormais libre de continuer sa route…

_Comme vous l'avez souhaité, mon Seigneur._

—Oh ! Comment le dragon a sut qu'on voulait retirer les gros cailloux ?! Demanda le dudit prisonnier toujours avec admiration.

—Il peut lire dans les pensées des gens...

Le sourire béat qu'avait Fye s'effaça à ces mots. L'idée que qu'on puisse lire en lui l'effraya, il dévisagea Kurogane qui sentit son embarras et qui se posa encore plus de questions à son propos.

Après avoir agis, cette fois-ci le dragon s'éloigna en plein ciel d'une rapidité stupéfiante ; on aurait dit qu'il avait déjà disparut.

L'affaire Kamikura était définitivement réglée. En espérant n'avoir aucun problème suite à ça avec leurs ennemis. Kurogane décida de placer des soldats au village pour leur offrir de la protection, nul ne sait ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver maintenant. Mais leur souhait avait été exaucé et c'est tout ce qui l'importait ; il avait quelque peu réussi sa première mission.

Le roi eu un sursaut, il se rappela des paroles du dragon sur la source des problèmes qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Il l'empoigna, une fois encore, son col, sur le regard interrogateur et non surpris de Fye.

—Toi ! Bon sang, qui es-tu ?!; demanda-t-il grave.

Yuuko et ses prédictions qu'il allait le rencontrer, Clow et ses paroles douteuses et maintenant un dragon qui vient lui dire que lui et cet imbécile devait se trouver.

Le plus grave c'était qu'il avait rajouté qu'il serait un danger pour le royaume, surtout en ce qui le concernait. Que devait-il comprendre ? Qu'il devrait vite se débarrasser de lui ?

Le sourire idiot que Fye affichait le rendait encore plus confus que d'habitude.

Le destin, hein ? Il n'y croyait pas, seul lui pouvait décider de ses choix… personne ni même le destin pouvait lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Soupir. Il se rendit compte qu'il délirait, si le destin n'existait pas aurait-il été héritier ou même roi ? Si cela existait vraiment, il le défia.

Fye était encore plus intéressant et plus mystérieux qu'il ne le pensait. Et garder encore ce blond au château le rendait encore plus curieux qu'auparavant. Cette curiosité lui donna envie d'attendre ce que se soit disons destin avait prévu pour lui. Voir s'il pouvait s'en y échapper.

Mais il ne devait pas immobiliser l'enquête sur cet étrange personnage à cause de son intérêt.

—Kurogane-san ? Vous allez bien ?

Devenait-il fou ou cet imbécile venait de dire son nom en entier ?

Il ne le savait pas, mais ses mains l'avaient lâché. Son regard toujours dirigé vers lui devint flou, de plus en plus flou.

Et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il sombra dans l'inconscience…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurogane, couché dans son lit dans ses appartements, se réveilla faiblement. Avec les pensées un peu désordonné comme s'il avait oublié la journée qu'il venait de passé.

Il ne vit personne dans la chambre mais il devina que des individus s'étaient occupés de lui, puisqu'il se sentit un peu mieux même si son état laissait encore à désirer.

De ses yeux voilés, il vit grâce à la fenêtre qu'il faisait une nuit noire, il devait être bien tard.

La tête encore lourde, le meilleur qu'il avait à faire s'étaient s'endormir à nouveau et attendre le levé du soleil pour d'autres préoccupations.

Sa majesté ferma les yeux, largement fatigué. Toutefois, soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un remettre le bout de tissu mouillé qui était tombé de son front.

—Vous êtes encore fiévreux…

Cette voix il savait à qui elle appartenait, cette voix désagréable qui ne faisait que le désobéir.

Sur le moment il se souvenu de la journée passé et de sa chute à la forêt.

Fye l'aurait-il emmené au château ? Impossible il se serait fait voir… et en plus blessé il ne pouvait pas le porter, le brun étant assez lourd.

—Kamikura… ; murmura-t-il se souvenant de l'eau que le dragon avait libéré.

—Ne vous en faites pas, ils ont été prévenus et ils vous sont très reconnaissants. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux !

—C'est toi qui… ; essaya-t-il de dire en ouvrant les yeux pour voir le visage de Fye qui ne se contentait que de sourire. Bien… ; finit-il par dire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi… comment as-tu réussis à rentré ?

—C'est un secret Kuro-chan… ; dit le blond doucement en un petit sourire. Je voulais juste voir si « sa majesté » ; prononça-t-il l'air moqueur – allait mieux !

—T'es sorcier ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ? Il y a des gardes devant la porte…

Fye garda le sourire, avec la bonne intention de ne pas répondre à sa question. Ce qui le rendait encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude.

Kurogane n'approfondit pas, il n'avait pas toute sa tête.

—Comment vous sentez-vous ? Mieux ?

—Ca ne te regarde pas… et file d'ici avant que quelqu'un n'entre… ; dit-il attaqué par le sommeil.

—Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

—Tu me dis des choses que je sais déjà imbécile…

—Toujours aussi grincheux, même malade !; dit Fye avec un petit rire.

Kurogane, à moitié endormi, le regarda rire et se permit un petit sourire. Son regard descendit vers son bras.

Il vit que Fye était toujours habillé de la même manière, il ne s'était pas changé… une chemise déchirée, celle qu'il avait déchiré. Il se dit que Watanuki allait lui donner de nouveaux vêtements.

—… Et ta blessure … ?; demanda le roi un peu mal à l'aise.

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds, assez surpris. S'inquièterait-il pour lui ?

—Je… ça va… oui, grâce à vous… ; répondit-il avec un petit rougissement.

—Bien…

Kurogane renferma ses yeux, et se laissa rejoindre le royaume des rêves dans un profond sommeil. Sous le regard attendrit de Fye qui était encore à ses cotés.

Il prit sa main et la sera dans la sienne, tout en affichant un sourire triste. +

* * *

A suivre !

Bonus XD Quel fut la réaction de Watanuki au retour de Fye ? :

Fye entra discrètement dans la cuisine, il faisait tard, très tard… alors personne ne devrait être dans la cuisine. Ainsi il pouvait rentrer dans sa pièce secrète pour pouvoir se coucher.

Sauf que son soi-disant surveillant était assit devant la table de travail, les yeux remplis de cernes… essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'endormir ; avec un Doumeki debout à ses cotés qui mangeait.

—Oups… ; se dit Fye s'attendant parfaitement à ce qui allait suivre. Bonne nuit…. ; leur dit-il en s'approchant de sa chambre. Et a demain…

—TOI !! ; se releva Watanuki en un bon. Où étais-tu ?! Je t'ai cherché partout durant toute la journée !! Et c'est maintenant que tu te montres ?!

Son visage était rouge, et plein de petits nerfs décoraient son visage. Alors que celui de Fye semblaient se remplir de petites goutes.

—Et puis ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu hein ?! Tu aurais pu t'échapper ! Et je serais enfin débarrassé de toi ! Ha ha ha !!

—Puis Kurogane te chassera du château et te donnera à manger aux dragons. Après tout si tu veux t'y aventurer, je ne peux pas t'y en empêcher ; rajouta Doumeki au cuisinier d'un air toujours aussi calme, finissant de manger ce qu'il avait en main.

—Effectivement, reprit Watanuki. Mauvaise idée ! … —Il se retourna vers Doumeki toujours en colère. — Et je ne veux pas de tes commentaires imbéciles ! Tu vois bien que je sais me débrouiller sans toi !

—Ouais je vois ça… ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider quand Kurogane viendra te voir… ;dit Doumeki pour l'embêter tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

Watanuki se mit à crier sur ce pauvre Doumeki. Fye se sentit presque oublié, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

—Hyuuu, siffla-t-il. Ce que vous vous entendez si bien ensemble ! Vous allez l'air d'être très proche !

—QUOI ?! ; se retourna Watanuki encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, se qui fit rire Fye. On ne l'est pas du tout !!

Le conseiller du roi enlaça le cuisinier et le sera contre lui ; cuisinier qui ne pouvait plus bouger par la panique.

—Ne sois pas si borné Kimihiro…

Et là s'en fut trop pour Watanuki qui se mit à lui crier dessus et qui essaya de se retirer de son entrainte toujours aussi rouge.

Fye en un petit sourire victorieux rentra dans sa chambre les laissant seul dans leur étrange relation.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et son sourire s'effaça.

* * *


	6. Le Jugement

**Chapitre 4**

**Le jugement**

**F**ye dormait sur son lit, à plat ventre, avec sa jolie tête cachée sous son oreiller… comme s'il se protégeait des mauvaises ondes avant qu'elles ne puissent se transformer en cauchemar.

Quand il commença à s'agiter, un bruit assourdissant le sauva de son sommeil lorsqu'il se réveilla brusquement. Il entendit ensuite d'autres bruits qui se suivirent les uns après les autres. Il devina de quoi il s'agissait…

Il se leva, l'air d'être entièrement endormi de sa mauvaise nuit, et se rapprocha doucement de la porte qui l'emmena à la cuisine, il l'ouvrit.

Il y trouva un cuisinier aplatit par plusieurs casseroles en plein sol.

Il cherchait certainement une casserole en hauteur de l'armoire qui lui faisait face, mais tout était tombé. Pris d'un petit élan de panique, il alla rejoindre rapidement Watanuki.

—Watanuki-kun, tu vas bien?; demanda Fye inquiet agenouillé à coté de lui tout en retirant deux casseroles de sur son surveillant.

Il n'entendit qu'un soupir comme guise de réponse et l'aida à se relever.

Watanuki n'était plus aussi distant envers le blond, il avait apprit à lui faire confiance et il voyait en lui désormais comme un sorte d'ami. Fye l'aida même plusieurs fois en cuisine quand lorsque celui-ci se trouvait être très débordé. Ce qui enchantait le blond, qui s'ennuyait de temps à autres quand il ne pouvait pas être en compagnie du roi provisoire.

Cependant ce matin-là, le soleil venait à peine de se montrer, le cuisinier de la royauté s'était levé bien tôt.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Watanuki semblait dormir peu, cela faisait presque une semaine que Fye pouvait apercevoir son manque de sommeil qui augmentait jour après jour. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi, jugeant que cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il attendrait que celui-ci lui en parle de lui-même. Néanmoins plus il attendait, et plus il se faisait du souci pour le jeune brun.

Et son anxiété s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit l'homme n'arrivant pas à ranger les casseroles dans la grande armoire, il s'empressait trop à vouloir le faire comme s'il était pressé.

Toutefois, Fye comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il était stressé… même trop stressé.

Se levant aussi, il l'aida a ranger. Ce qu'il fit très tranquillement et rapidement, puisqu'il fut le seul à avoir rangé le désordre. Watanuki le remercia d'une toute petite voix.

Il le vit ensuite s'approcher de la cuisinière, casserole en main, pour préparer un petit déjeuner dont il avait seul le secret. Mais encore une fois, il avait l'air tellement inquiet qu'il arrivait à peine à faire ce qu'il désirait… ce qui l'énerva de plus en plus vu la rage avec lequel il faisait les choses.

—Il c'est passé quelque chose, Watanuki-kun?; demanda Fye encore plus soucieux.

—C'n'est juste pas mon jour, c'est tout; répondit-il en montrant très bien qu'il ne voulait pas dire un mot de plus sur le sujet.

—Tu devrais prendre congé, alors? Tu as besoin de te reposer…

—Non! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!; dit en versant du riz dans la casserole.

Fye savait que le voir en mauvaise humeur était normal, mais cette fois-ci il ressentait quelque chose de peu habituel. Il posa une main doucement sur son épaule, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris qu'il allait mal.

Mais comme il l'aurait deviné, Watanuki le repoussa brusquement. Sauf que par l'étonnement du blond, cette fois-ci il l'avait repoussé avec méchanceté.

Surpris, qu'il resta à le regarder sans bouger, alors que Watanuki regretta son geste.

Fye savait bien que le cuisinier n'aimait guerre les rapprochements, il avait toujours agit ainsi; que se soit avec lui, Doumeki ou peut-être bien d'autres. Et d'ailleurs… pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, pour se méfier tant des gestes?

—Je suis désolé; dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement comprenant l'inquiétude du blond. C'est compliqué…

Watanuki s'assit sur une chaise, il s'était calmé. Rajoutant qu'il ne désirait pas quitter la cuisine. Laissant échapper un long soupir de ses lèvres.

Fye ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions en ce qui le concernait, mais il lui semblait que l'affaire était assez grave pour en discuter. Néanmoins il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait lui en parler s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Justement, au moment où il voulait le lui faire savoir, Watanuki s'énerva à nouveau, disant qu'il devait vite se cacher avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher… et qu'il était vraiment idiot d'être venu dans son lieu de travail au lieu de partir avec ses jambes à son cou. Il avait l'air particulièrement angoissé.

Effectivement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte – Fye s'étant vite dirigé dans sa pièce afin qu'on ne le voie pas.

Une fois que ceci fut fait, le blond entendit les pas d'une personne – il avait senti qu'ils n'étaient pas plusieurs – rentrer dans la cuisine. Ces pas ne lui étaient pas inconnus. (je vous jure qu'on arrive a reconnaitre! XD) Et il reconnu la voix du conseiller du roi, Doumeki.

-Kimi…; commença-t-il suivit d'un silence, comme si celui-ci lui avait coupé la parole, il continua. Hum… Watanuki. On doit y aller.

Watanuki avait fait comprendre d'un geste que Fye était dans les environs.

—Je ne veux pas y aller, que Kurogane se débrouille sans moi; répondit Watanuki d'une voix tranchante, bien décidé à ne pas l'accompagner. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

— Tu dois venir. Tu le sais. Et c'est un ordre du roi.

—Quand je dis que je ne veux pas aller, c'est que je ne veux pas aller! Que ce soit un ordre ou non!

Fye entendit le conseiller faire un long soupir, tout en murmurant un «idiot». Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à entendre la conversation ou non, il se sentait de trop. Mais avait-il le choix? Son inquiétude envers son surveillant l'obligea à ne pas se boucher les oreilles.

-Tu peux me comprendre, non? S'il te plait…

La voix de Watanuki se faisait presque suppliante, comme si ces mots avaient été pénibles à prononcer. Et l'entendre implorer Doumeki était quelque chose d'assez unique.

—Oui, je comprends… je te remplacerais donc au jugement.

Un jugement? Que voulait-il dire par là? Watanuki devait-il être jugé? Non, dans ce cas Doumeki ne l'aurait pas remplacé. Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être?

—Ca ira?; demanda le brun aux yeux doré.

—Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Vas-y avant que le roi ne se mette en colère…

Après quelques longues minutes de silence où Fye ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait, il entendit Doumeki quitter la pièce.

Il s'en pressa de retourner aux cotés de son surveillant.

Il le retrouva la tête plongée entre ses mains, se cachant surtout les yeux pour ne pas qu'on puisse les voir. Malgré cela, Fye avait compris. Watanuki pleurait.

Il prit un petit tabouret et alla s'asseoir de l'autre coté de la table, face à lui. Et lui parla comme s'il s'adressait à un petit garçon perdu pas loin de se briser…

—Watanuki-kun…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le conseiller du roi rentra dans la salle du trône, seul. Ce qui eut pour effet d'avoir un regard foudroyant en sa direction.

—Où est le cuisinier? Demanda avec froideur Kurogane, assit confortablement.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Trois autres personnes étaient présentes elles aussi. Des hommes travaillant pour le roi, ainsi qu'un homme agenouillé au sol à quelques mètres devant le Sire, les mains attachées, surveillé par les deux autres hommes. Et l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce semblait assez lugubre et bien silencieuse.

Doumeki s'approcha du roi, essayant d'éviter l'homme qui était à terre du regard, et s'inclina devant lui.

—Il ne pourra pas prendre part au jugement mon Seigneur, son état ne le lui permait pas.

—Je t'avais pourtant dit de le forcer à venir; dit Kurogane en a un soupir. Comment pourrais-je finir cette affaire sans avoir sa parole? Retourne le chercher et dit lui que c'est un ordre, compris? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Kurogane se savait dur, mais il avait compris qu'il devait apprendre à se faire obéir, même s'il s'agissait de ses proches. Il n'aimait guerre donné des ordres à son ami, mais il n'en avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de Watanuki dans la minute qui suivait.

Malgré l'ordre, Doumeki ne bougea pas, faisant bien savoir qu'il ne voulait pas aller le chercher. Il se redressa.

—Je peux très bien le remplacer. J'étais présent ce jour-là.

Sa majesté allait à nouveau refusé mais il changea très vite d'avis lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Doumeki. Ses prunelles dorées s'étaient mise à s'enflammer. Il comprit que ceci était important pour lui. Cependant ce n'était pas son rôle de remplacer le cuisinier, mais il voulait absolument le défendre; Kurogane n'en était pas surpris, il connaissait bien ce Doumeki.

—Tu sauras garder ton sang-froid?

Son conseiller hocha la tête et semblait assez heureux de devoir se confronter à cet énergumène qui traine au sol. Comme s'il pouvait venger tous le mal qu'il avait fait à Watanuki. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser cette chance passer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Alors… il y a un procès, c'est ça?; demanda Fye avec gêne.

—Moui… quelqu'un se fait juger en ce moment même…

Fye se demanda quel genre de jugement cela pouvait-il être. Il comprit aussi ce que faisait Kurogane à cet instant et pourquoi celui-ci s'était énervé quand il était venu le déranger le jour passé, cela devait être très sérieux.

—Je suis sûr qu'il va encore avoir des problèmes à cause de moi…

Cela ne valait pas la peine de préciser de qui il s'agissait. Fye se doutait bien qu'il parlait de Doumeki.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu derrière la porte, Watanuki avait désobéi à un ordre du roi et il avait peur que son ami paye pour sa propre faute. Il avait le courage d'enfreindre ainsi le roi.

L'étranger ne prit pas la parole, laissant Watanuki libre de continuer; mais le voir avec des yeux rouges lui faisait mal au cœur.

—Il doit avoir l'habitude après-tout…avec tout ce qu'il fait pour moi; murmura le cuisinier en un rire forcé. Quel idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec un type comme moi… je suis ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable…

Fye eut un petit sourire, c'était la première fois que Watanuki parlait ainsi de Doumeki. Son surveillant était maladroit quand cela le touchait.

—Il doit beaucoup t'aimer, il est toujours à tes cotés. Tu as beaucoup de chance Watanuki-kun!

—Heiinnnnn?… **QUOI?! Ca va pas de dire des idioties pareilles?!**

Les larmes laissèrent place à un violant rougissement.

Depuis son arrivée au château, Fye avait compris certains signes concernant la relation qu'avait son ami avec le conseiller du roi. Les voir se chamailler comme un vieux couple, ainsi que les nombres fois où Watanuki essaya de cacher ses rougeurs en sa présence et toutes ces cachoteries qu'ils faisaient derrière son dos… avait bien fait comprendre au blond qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une simple amitié entre ces deux là.

—Vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

Il savait que c'était bien trop personnel, mais peut-être que taquiner le jeune homme lui ferait du bien.

Watanuki alla bien sûr répliquer un franc «non», ce à quoi Fye s'attendait. Pourtant, au moment où il voulait le disputer, il fit un long soupir à la place et s'admit vaincu. Ce qui agrandit le sourire du blond.

—Ca fait longtemps?

—Tout juste trois mois, quelques jours avant ton arrivé…; après avoir répondu à une question aussi embarrassante, il s'enflamma, prêt à exploser ce qui fit rire son prisonnier. T'as intérêt à garder le secret, compris?! Et ne le dit surtout pas au roi! Imagine qu'il apprenne que son ami d'enfance est avec un homme?!

—Où est le problème?; se permit de demander le blond interrogateur.

—Le problème c'est ce que ce genre de relation est très mal vue dans ce pays! Et encore moins dans un château où tout doit être normal! Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais…!!

—Du calme, je ne dirais rien, si tu es heureux avec cette personne… c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les paroles de Fye réussirent à rassurer le brun qui se permit un petit sourire. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance, malgré l'énorme rumeur qui s'acharnait contre lui. Le blond s'était toujours montré gentil avec lui.

Puis soudainement, il eut envie de lui dire ce qu'il cachait en lui. Cette chose qui lui était douloureux. Peut-être que Fye saurait le comprendre… pas qu'il désirait des mots de réconfort, mais simplement lui faire part de ce secret qui était dur à garder seul…

Il en avait jamais parlé à qui que se soit, même si Doumeki et Kurogane était au courant.

—Tu sais… une semaine avant ton arrivé… Dou…Shizuka m'a sauvé la vie, même si ce n'était pas la première fois…

Il s'arrêta net, se demandant s'il devait aller plus loin, si cela dérangerait blond de parler de ses problèmes personnelles, problèmes qui avait tout d'écœurant… Toutefois, Fye l'encouragea à continuer, avec un sourire qu'il y avait de plus rassurant.

C'est alors que Watanuki lui montra les étranges marques qu'il avait sur le cou…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Tu es accusé de viols et de tentative de meurtres.

—Sa majesté est très bien informé.

Entendre l'homme enchainé était énervant pour le brun qui se tenait à coté du roi, chacun de ses gestes et chacun de ses mots lui donna l'immense envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

C'était tout ce que méritait cet homme, ce jour-là il aurait dut en finir avec lui. Cependant, tuer quelqu'un n'était pas son fort.

Et la manière dont ce même homme parlait le dégoûtait encore plus. Comme si toutes ses saloperies qu'il avait commit avait été un jeu amusant. Qu'il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus.

Doumeki devait garder son sang froid, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait part à ce genre de jugement aux cotés de son ami. Sauf que cela concernait une personne qui lui était cher, c'était bien trop dur…

En regardant Kurogane, il sentit que lui aussi ressentait la même colère, de plus la ton dont on venait de lui parler n'était pas permis.

—Sais-tu ce qui arrive à des enfoirés comme toi qui osent toucher au personnel de ce château?; demanda Kurogane froidement semblant garder tout son calme. Et d'après des recherches, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, n'est-ce pas? En plus de toucher un ami personnel du roi, tu oses abuser des faiblesses de personnes de mon peuple… Que va-t-il arrivé à une saleté comme toi?

A ce discours, le roi eut le droit à un rire de son prisonnier, ce genre de rire sadique et méprisant. Il reçut immédiatement un coup entre ses dents de la part d'un des deux soldats qui le maintenait au sol.

—Mais voyons ma splendeur, ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient!

—Ce qu'ils méritaient?! Espèce de sale…!

—Doumeki!

Les yeux de Doumeki s'étaient élargit par la colère. Oser dire que Watanuki avait mérité tout ce que ce «salop» lui avait fait… il ne pouvait pas accepter un seul mot de plus. Il devait payer ce qu'il lui avait fait!

Le regard tranchant que lui lança Kurogane, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas su garder son sang froid…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout cela pour du thé qu'il avait voulu acheter et qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

Mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il serait piégé… il n'était pas tombé sur le bon magasin, ni sur le bonne personne…

Il aurait du se douter d'après l'aspect terrifiante de la pièce où il se trouvait… ça aurait du lui donner la puce à l'oreille.

Le thé qu'il désirait tant en main, il avait voulu quitter l'étrange boutique qui se trouvait au village proche du royaume.

Cependant, il fut emprisonné à l'intérieur… subissant de tels horreur.

Et ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que son sauveur le retrouva, se doutant qu'il arrivait quelque chose à la personne qu'il aimait.

Mais il fut arrivé trop tard… et cela il le regrettera toute sa vie…

Un homme au sol, la tête ensanglantée après avoir subi de la légitime défense… ainsi qu'un autre non loin de lui prêt à mettre fin à ses jours…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Oui, je peux comprendre que cela puisse te dégouter et je…

Deux bras viennent l'enlacé, deux bras pour le réconforter. Soudainement Watanuki se mit à pleurer, acceptant sa compassion amicale.

—Et le plus insupportable c'est que Doumeki…; rajouta-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je fais souffrir Doumeki…

Il était sûr que son compagnon souffrait à cause de ce qui c'est passé en ce jour maudit. Il l'avait repoussé plusieurs fois et le fuyait aussi, ce ne fut que plus tard que Watanuki comprit que Doumeki se sentait responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à lui offrir plus que ses sentiments, il n'arrivait pas à s'offrir à lui.

Même si Doumeki ne faisait que lui dire que ça allait et qu'il ne fallait pas se faire du souci avec ça, Watanuki savait très bien que celui-ci souffrait de son égoïsme.

Fye le lâcha, et le regarda droit les yeux.

—Non, je suis certain qu'il te comprend Watanuki-kun… Doumeki-kun est quelqu'un de bien, non?

—O…oui…

—Alors, arrête de te faire du souci pour lui…

Bien qu'il ne montre rien, le jeune blond aussi avait envie de pleurer avec lui.

Il comprit aussi pourquoi le brun avait toujours peur d'un quelconque rapprochement ou qu'on le touche, il avait perdu toute confiance en l'être humain…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Puis-je parler à mon conseiller?

Le brun aux yeux dorés s'inclina devant son roi pour répondre positivement à sa demande.

—Quoi dois-je faire de cet homme?; demanda Kurogane à Doumeki. Le laisser encore se faire torturer ou l'envoyer tout droit vers la mort?

Le conseiller s'attendait à ce que son ami lui pose cette question aujourd'hui et cela ne l'étonnait pas. C'était son rôle de le conseiller… Mais il était un peu mitiger. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire à sa question. Alors que d'habitude, il savait donner une bonne manière de faire les choses justes et lui donner les meilleurs conseils.

Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, rien n'était au clair dans sa tête.

—C'est à vous d'en décider mon seigneur; finit-il par dire sans trop vouloir décevoir son chef.

—Je vois…; dit Kurogane un peu surpris, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Et Doumeki,qu'est-ce qu'il en pense?

Depuis quand il lui demandait son avis? Il savait qu'il était personnellement impliqué dans l'affaire, mais au grand jamais il aurait pensé donner son avis un jour. Peut-être qu'il lui posait la question à un simple témoin et non à un ami.

Par contre là, il avait eu envie de dire que cet homme qui avait fait du mal à Watanuki devait continuer de souffrir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Seulement, cela voulait dire le laisser encore en vie… il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça.

Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même lorsqu'il s'agissait du cuisinier.

—Cet homme mériterait de mourir, on a déjà assez entendu parler de lui.

—C'est ce que je pense aussi…

L'homme menotté ne semblait plus s'amuser de la situation, même s'il s'en était douté un jour, il commença à craindre le moment venu. Il savait que c'était sa fin.

—Quoi?! Mais mon seigneur vous n'allez tout de même pas…; dit-il avec un peu de peur dans la voix qui s'emblait ravir sa majesté.

—Oh oui; coupa Kurogane en un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Quand on sait que la mort s'approche, c'est affreux n'est-ce pas?

Cette ordure allait enfin savoir ce que toutes ses victimes avaient subis. L'idée plaisait bien au roi, qui son regard se tournait vers son conseiller.

—Veux-tu le faire?; lui demanda-t-il.

La question surpris l'homme aux yeux d'or. Son ami pensait qu'il voudrait se défouler dessus. Il lui offrait la mort de ce démon.

Cependant, encore une fois il ne dit rien. Kurogane continua.

—Emmenez-le; ordonna le brun à ses hommes. Je m'en occuperais personnellement plus tard. J'ai à parler avec mon conseiller, seul à seul.

Un cri perçant parcouru la salle alors que les trois hommes s'en allait aux ordres du roi.

Les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent seuls. Kurogane soupira.

—Tu ne pourras jamais tuer qui que se soit, n'est-ce pas?

—Je ne suis pas comme toi, rétorqua-t-il direct.

Oui, contrairement à Kurogane, ça ne l'amusait pas du tout d'enlever la vie à une personne.

Pour le Sire, si justice est faite, il n'hésiterait pas un seul moment.

—Mais avoue que tu te sentirais mieux si cet homme n'était plus de ce monde; dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas faux. Il aurait tout ce qu'il méritait. Il avait longtemps regretté ne pas en avoir fini avec cet homme lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois… et encore plus de n'avoir pas être arrivé plus tôt…

Après un court instant de silence entre eux, Kurogane reprit.

—Bon, je te libère pour la journée. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services pour aujourd'hui.

Cette phrase rendit Doumeki incrédule. Depuis quand on lui donnait congé?

—Tu as encore d'autres jugements à faire et des réunions… Tu as encore besoin de moi.

—Non, «lui», il a besoin de toi. Alors vas vite le rejoindre.

Lui? Watanuki? Il savait bien que son ami savait qu'ils étaient proches, mais finalement il se demanda s'il n'en connaissait pas un peu plus sur leur relation.

Si c'était le cas, Kurogane l'accepterait?

—Et profites-en pour te reposer, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Je n'ai donc pas besoin des services de quelqu'un qui a la tête ailleurs. Cependant, demain tu as intérêt d'être au top de ta forme.

—Tu es malade ? Ca ne te va pas du tout d'être aussi gentil, Kurogane; dit le conseiller touché qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

Cette remarque eux pour effet de le mettre le brun sur ses gonds.

—Toi aussi tu veux faire connaissance avec mon sabre?! Tu me cherches?!

Doumeki fit un petit sourire et s'inclina. Puis il partit lui aussi en direction de la porte.

—Merci; dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

—Attends! Tu diras à l'autre ahuri, je parle de cet intrus, que je veux le voir ce soir. Il saura me trouver.

-Je l'informerais; il quitta la salle laissant Kurogane seul.

Ce que ça pouvait être fatiguant, dire que la journée était loin d'être terminée…

Il haïssait de plus en plus son sort, il aurait préféré de loin vivre libre sans toutes ses obligations qu'il détestait tant. Se balader seul dehors… ce qu'il rêverait de faire par exemple. Et non de rester fourrer sur ce fichu trône à attendre que la journée passe…

Aujourd'hui, il se souillera à nouveau les mains… il soupira.

Il regarda au tour de lui, non il n'était pas encore là… Fye n'était pas encore venu le déranger ce matin.

Normalement, il venait toujours un moment le matin pour se faire gueuler dessus, pour le saluer. D'ailleurs, il se demanda encore une fois comme celui-ci faisait pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il devait s'avouer qu'il était assez fort. Mais ça ne le rassura pas en ce qui concernait sa surveillance…

Ses pensées se concentraient sur cette petite tête blonde… en attendant que le prochain à être jugé n'arrive.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de Fye. Il devait parler avec lui sérieusement et lui faire cracher le morceau en ce qui concernait ce pays détruit. Il ne pouvait pas le garder indéfiniment prisonnier dans ce château, qui plus est dans le secret… ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Il n'aimait pas le garder en tant que prisonnier… cela devait vite changer…

Kurogane se rendit compte que plus les jours passait, plus il se mettait à penser à cet étranger…

Il lui arrivait de penser à lui toute une journée, et de souvent attendre qu'il apparaisse pour s'amuser à lui crier dessus…

Mais…

…Pourquoi?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir, Kurogane rentra dans ses appartements, il n'était pas venu pour se reposer, non pas encore.

Fye était assit sur le lit de sa chambre. Doumeki lui avait bien passé le message. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée… Le blond l'avait attendu là toute la journée, voulant laisser le cuisinier et le conseiller seuls…ils avaient besoin de parler.

Le blond leva son regard vers lui lorsque le brun arriva et se leva d'aussitôt.

Pourtant quelque chose clocha, pourquoi cet homme ne l'embêtait pas comme à son habitude? Il se contenta de le regarder et d'attendre que le brun lui adresse la parole.

Autant être direct.

—J'ai envoyé des hommes faire une étude à…Celes.

Le regard choqué de Fye l'encouragea à continuer.

—Du moins, ce qu'il en reste…Je les ai envoyés dès ton arrivée dans ce château. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait en finir?; Demanda Kurogane sans le lâcher du regard, alors que Fye faisait tout pour l'éviter. D'après les renseignements qu'on m'a fournis, il n'y a qu'une force assez puissante qui ait put détruire ce pays, et tous ses morts… Comment peux-tu être le seul survivant?

Fye déglutit. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait l'impression de trembler, ses poings se fermèrent comme si une mystérieuse colère monta en lui. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi froid?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fut soudainement, sous la surprise, poussé contre le mur le plus proche… avec les mains du brun de chaque coté de son visage.

Une seule question lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant, était-ce ça fin?

—Qui es-tu? Qui es-tu, bon sang?! Je ne peux pas te garder ici indéfiniment! Je dois te donner la liberté ou t'enfermer!

Les lèvres du blond se mirent à trembloter, ne pouvant laisser échapper aucun mot.

—Est-ce possible d'être le seul survivant, tout en ne sachant pas ce qui c'est passé? Est-ce possible d'être le seul survivant… en ayant rien fait? Tu es obligé de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour là… alors pourquoi ne pas le dire?!

Les yeux de Fye croisèrent ceux rubis du brun qui se faisait foudroyant.

Que faisait le brun? Son but premier, le faire craquer. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses cachoteries.

Son destin était lié au sien… les paroles du dragon lui vinrent à l'esprit. Lié en quoi? Comment pouvait-il le savoir si rien ne change?

Et pis, si Fye était réellement le type qui avait ravagé Celes, comment devrait-il réagir? En tant que roi, il devait se montrer dur envers lui et lui donner le jugement qu'il méritait… mais ne sachant pourquoi, il avait fini par avoir l'habitude de sa présence, l'habitude de ses gamineries, de ses sourires – faux soient-ils, … l'habitude de Fye tout simplement.

Ce qu'il faisait à cet instant, lui parler aussi froidement sur un sujet blessant, ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait que ça lui ferrait mal… que ce n'était pas humain.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait agis ainsi… commençait-il à regretter?

—Ce n'est pas moi… je vous ai déjà dit…que ce n'était pas moi…

Sa voix, elle tremblait… Fye frémissait. Le visage vers le bas pour se cacher du regard de Kurogane.

Néanmoins le brun avait tout de même compris, il pleurait. Il l'avait fait pleurer…

—Hé; commença-t-il à dire mal à l'aise.

Le corps du blond commença à se faire lourd, et c'est en trainant contre le mur qu'il finit par être assit en plein sol, les jambes entouré de ses bras, replié sur lui-même.

— «C'est moi». C'est ce que vous voulez entendre, n'est-ce pas?; dit-il en un murmure. Alors faisiez comme si c'était le cas et finissez-en avec moi… puisque c'est ce que vous voulez… Tuez-moi si cela peut vous faire plaisir…

Ce fut un sentiment d'inquiétude et de rancœur, que le brun ressentit en voyant le jeune homme se morfondre ainsi, lui demandant de tout finir.

Le tuer, lui faire plaisir? Une autre bizarrerie des sentiments alla fissurer son cœur.

En même temps, il comprenait que celui-ci le voit comme un monstre…

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, ce qui surprit quelque peu le blond… un homme qui était censé être roi avait-il le droit de s'agenouiller devant une autre personne?

—Je veux bien te croire…; murmura le brun en avançant doucement sa main pour retirer quelques larmes de ce visage blanc. Mais… ça ne serait pas plus facile de me dire ce qui c'est passé?

Il insista à nouveau sans le brusquer cette fois-ci, alors que l'étranger le contempla avec surprise les joues rosies.

—Je…; essaya Fye sans bonne volonté…

Sa mémoire sur les événements faisait surface, encore une fois… comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'y penser chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque secondes… Ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là était encore trop frais pour lui et surtout douloureux… Même s'il voulait dire au roi la vérité, il n'en avait pas les forces…

—Je…je suis désolé…

Le roi n'en demanda rien de plus, sachant très bien que le blond ne dirait pas plus. Il devait encore attendre que celui-ci lui révèle la vérité.

Il sécha une autre larme, avec toujours cet étrange sentiment qui le rongeait.

Le voyant ainsi, il avait l'étrange envie de le consoler entre ses bras, de le protéger, il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir pleurer…

…et c'est avec cette étrange pensée qu'il se pencha doucement vers son visage et qu'il…

—**Ahhhhhhhhh!!**

Kurogane se relava de suite comme s'il était prit en flagrant délit. Le visage blanc, se rendant parfaitement compte de la chose qu'il allait faire.

Effectivement, il était très… «étrange».

Il avait eu envie de le protéger, de le serrer dans ses bras, de ne plus voir ses pleurs et de plus… il avait faillit…

Oui, il avait faillit l'embrasser.

Lui, le roi, embrasser un homme… avoir ce genre de sentiment pour un homme… Il se maudissait.

N'ayant aucun frère, ni sœur, il était le seul à pouvoir gouverner sur Suwa. Et de plus il était le seul à pouvoir garder la descendance de la famille… alors… tout cela lui était **IMPOSSIBLE**. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à là?! Et puis surtout… pourquoi pensait-il à tout ces détails maintenant?!

Et si ce destin était…

«L'amour»

Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

—Raaaaaaaaaahhh!! Non, ce n'est pas possible! Fichu Doumeki!

—Atchoum!

—Shizuka, tu as attrapé un rhume?

—Non, pas que je sache…

Il savait que ce Doumeki, même si celui-ci le lui cachait, avait une étrange relation avec ce cuisinier de pacotille. C'était donc de sa faute s'il avait ce genre de sentiment envers un homme… il en était persuadé!! (Faut bien poser la faute sur qqun d'autre héhé XD)

—Vous allez bien?; demanda le blond en un petit sourire intimidé, ne pleurant plus.

—Bien sûr que je vais bien! Imbécile!; s'enflamma Kurogane faisant toute preuve du contraire.

Il devait s'en éloigner, s'en débarrasser et le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'avantage de cet homme. Sinon, c'était le début de la fin pour lui…

Un rire se fit entendre, et le brun se calma d'aussitôt.

—Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, Kuro-sama!

—A qui la faute?! Gronda-t-il.

—Hm?; Fye commença à se poser des questions.

—Rahhhh, retourne en cuisine! Et sans te faire prendre! Je t'ai assez vu!

Fye se leva, alors que le brun s'était attendu à une autre plaisanterie du blond. Rien, Fye s'avance vers la porte de la chambre tout en lui adressant un «bonne nuit».

Toutefois en le voyant repartir, Kurogane avait l'impression qu'il devait s'excuser ou quelque chose de ce genre là… il l'avait quand même fait pleurer après tout.

—Hé!; Cria-t-il avant que Fye ne se retourne. Tu n'as plus intérêt de pleurer, compris?! T'es plus un gosse!

C'était «sa» façon de s'excuser. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus ni moins. Et cela Fye l'avait compris, et lui répondit par un sourire.

—Compris Kuro-chan…

—NE M'APPELLE PLUS AINSI TEMME!!

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre

Le lendemain matin, Kurogane se réveilla dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, énormément de questions qui le tourmentait ne lui on pas laisser rejoindre le monde des songes…

C'était de sa faute…

D'ailleurs, ce matin il n'était pas, à nouveau, venu le réveiller. Hier il comprenait puisqu'il était avec le cuisinier, mais aujourd'hui? Avait-il était trop dur hier soir?

Minute… pourquoi espérait-il autant le voir? La situation en devenait dramatique. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

—Il n'est pas là…; murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Fye devait lui en vouloir, oui c'était surement ça et c'était mieux ainsi…

—Qui est-ce qui n'est pas là?; demanda une petite voix innocente.

—Aaaaaahhh!!; sursauta l'homme habillé de son kimono de nuit.

Ce n'était pas Fye, mais bien pire que lui.

Une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs, habillé comme toujours d'une façon provocante, était assise sur une chaise à coté du lit. La sorcière Yuuko, avec toujours ce sourire indéchiffrable collé aux lèvres.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! Comment es-tu rentré ici?!; lui cria-t-il en imaginant viré ses deux gardes devant la porte.

—Mais par la fenêtre voyons! Les méchants hommes devant l'entrée de votre chambre n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer…; répondit-elle tristement.

—Les gens normaux ne rentrent pas par les fenêtres!!

—Et pourquoi pas? C'est aussi une ouverture dans un mur!

Il abandonna, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de parler avec cette femme. La voir dès le matin, signifiait que la journée allait être un enfer.

Devait-il aussi mettre des gardes aux fenêtres? Il ne manquait plus que ça…

—Dis-moi ce qui t'emmène là…; demanda Kurogane avec méfiance.

Yuuko était bien une des seules personnes dont il se méfiait le plus. Il se faisait toujours avoir avec elle, pour ça qu'il ne la tenait pas beaucoup à cœur.

—Je voulais vous donnez ceci personnellement!

Elle lui remit un parchemin qu'il ouvrit précipitamment, alors que la sorcière s'empressait de voir comme le roi allait réagir.

Mais depuis quand elle lui apportait son courrier?

Sa majesté lit la lettre pour lui-même… c'était signé au nom de son père, il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci demande des nouvelles de sa mère et des siennes… mais rien de tout ça, ce qu'il lui semblait étrange.

Le contenu de la lettre était bien pire qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer…

—MARIAGE?!

Yuuko se mit à rire, qui ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il devait se marier. Kurogane, lui, en resta figé.

Quand il pensait que cette journée allait être l'enfer…n'avait-il pas raison?

—J'ai hâte de voir comment les choses vont évoluer maintenant…

A suivre…


	7. Le poison déguisé

Voila enfin la suite... désolé encore pour le retard :( Je m'excuse aussi pour la qualité de ce chapitre... Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus dur que j'ai écris ! Je ne suis pas très fière de moi _  
Et vu ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite, ça va être de plus en plus difficile... J'espère qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de fautes...Si seulement je pouvais écrire mieux x)

Finalement, j'ai coupé un peu plus tôt que prévu... J'ai un bug concernant la suite où j'hésite à faire deux choses lol.  
Et pis j'avoue que j'avais envie de couper à cet endroit-là ^o^. Non pas taper !  
J'essayerais de pondre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement... Puisque c'est bientôt les examens:S

Sur ce...Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup de me lire, c'est très motivant pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Le poison déguisé**

Le ciel était bien rageur ce matin. Les nuages tristes ne cessèrent de pleurer avec violence alors qu'en cette saison, un soleil souriant devait se montrer à leurs places. L'orage qui tapait, semblait annoncer un mauvais présage…

Ils n'entendaient que la pluie, l'un n'osant pas dire un mot et l'autre attendant que celui-ci lui adresse la parole.

Le jeune cuisinier baillait, tout en préparant le petit déjeuner de la famille royale dont il était responsable. Il semblait distant, ne faisant même pas attention au regard malicieux que lui portait le blond assit à coté de lui. La belle voix du Selesien finit par se faire entendre lorsqu'il comprit que son ami n'allait pas l'apercevoir d'aussi tôt.

—Watanuki-kun… ; commença-t-il mesquinement tandis que le brun grogna comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un songe dont il ne voulait pas s'échapper. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit… ; son sourire s'élargit.

Le lunetteux rougit au vif et se mit à bégayer sous les rires d'un blond qui avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avait fait son soi-disant surveillant… il avait finalement franchi la dernière étape. Il devina aussi que cela s'était très bien passé, Watanuki était vraiment « tout chose » ce matin, et surtout d'une étrange bonne humeur. Si le brun était de bonne humeur, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il avait passé un bon moment avec son amant.

—J'ai parfaitement bien dormi ! J'ai même très bien dormi !

—Je vois ça, tu en as tout l'air ! Tu as passé une trèèsss bonne nuit ! Je me demande bien où tu as dormit !; se mit le blond à chantonner.

Le brun avait bien compris que Fye aimait chipoter, mais pouvait-il au moins l'épargner ?

Il était si pivoine, qu'il était non loin de tomber en plein sol. Cependant, il devait répliquer, lui dire que ce n'était pas du tout ce dont à quoi il pensait ! … mais ne serait-ce pas confirmer ? Il bafouilla cherchant ses paroles.

—Rah tu vas-

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter le cuisinier.

—Bonjour, bonjour !

Fye n'avait pas prit la peine de se cacher, il avait sentit une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue et dont il avait entièrement confiance, ce qui surprit Watanuki qui était bien plus paniqué qu'il ne l'était déjà à l'idée que quelqu'un ait vu son désormais compagnon de cuisine. Seulement… que faisait-elle ici ?

—VOUS ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir me faire chier ! Je suis pressé !; se mit le brun à crier machinalement contre la belle femme qui venait d'entrer, c'était une habitude lorsqu'il l'a vit, alors qu'en réalité il l'a remercia fortement dans ses pensées d'avoir interrompu la conversation que le blond avait engagé.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était quelque peu étonné de voir que Yuuko et Watanuki se connaissaient. Il fit un sourire sincère et empli de sympathie à la sorcière qui l'avait beaucoup aidé et elle en fit de même tout en s'asseyant à coté du blond, à table.

—Mais voyons, je suis venue pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je veux que tu me serves quelque chose dont toi seul tu as le secret, mon Nuki-Nuki !; elle s'empressa de rajouter le plus important. Ah ! Et du saké serait de bienvenu aussi !; dit-elle illuminée imaginant déjà le festin.

—Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Et je ne vous appartiens plus, je ne suis plus à votre service ! Allez manger ailleurs !; s'enflamma le « Nuki-Nuki ».

—Plus à votre service ?; demanda Fye avec curiosité. Watanuki-kun travaillait pour vous, Yuuko-san ?

—Et oui ! C'était ma bonne à tout faire !; ria la sorcière sous les cris de son ancienne « bonne ». Mais sa majesté Ginryuu me l'a volé et voila comment Watanuki me remercie, alors que c'est grâce à moi qu'il connait désormais les joies de l'amour ; rajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement triste, alors que le blond s'était mit à rire du visage devenu blanc du cuisiner. .

—Et je peux savoir comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?!; s'empressa-t-il de changer de sujet.

—Oh ! Fye-kun est resté un moment à la maison. L'aimable personne, que je suis, ne pouvait pas laisser ce pauvre garçon airer tout seul à l'extérieur !

« Aimable personne » se disait le brun, ils n'avaient vraiment pas la même définition du mot aimable. Pour Watanuki, Yuuko était le démon en personne, une alcoolique, une dingue, et qui par-dessus tout l'avait toujours traité comme un esclave !

Malgré cette maigre colère, il se rappela aussi des bons moments qu'il avait passé avec son ancienne patronne, elle avait toujours été très paternelle envers lui, du moins à sa manière. Il était bien sûr très heureux de la voir.

Alors l'une des sorcières de Dragonia avait prit Fye comme remplaçant à ses cotés ? Il plaignit le blond qui avait dut en déguster d'avoir eu l'obligeance de servir cette ivrogne. De plus, il était bien meilleur cuisinier que lui, il s'en était bien aperçu, le brun ressentit désormais une petite pointe de jalousie jusqu'à ce que Yuuko reprenne la parole.

—Bien sûr, personne ne pourra te remplacer, Watanuki ; dit-elle en souriant.

Il se mit à rougir, il n'aimait pas qu'on lise dans ses pensées. Il lui rendit le sourire.

—Au fait, que faites-vous ici ? Le roi vous a demandé votre aide, c'est ça ? ; bouda le malvoyant pour changer de conversation.

Yuuko fit mine d'être énormément préoccupée sur le moment, comme si elle avait commit une erreur fatal, ce qui préoccupa le brun et fit rire le blond.

—Je vais devoir m'excuser pour le tracas que je vais te causer ; dit-elle en laissant un peu de suspend alors que Watanuki devenait à nouveau blanc. Sa majesté m'avait chargé de te dire que le petit déjeuner royal avec lieu dans la chambre de la reine et qu'il y serait seul en sa compagnie, pour discuter d'une gêne épineuse. Ça doit faire un moment qu'ils t'attendent…

Fye fut surpris par le mot gêne. Serait-ce un rapport avec lui ?

—T'aurais pas put me le dire plus tôt !! Il va me tuer !; s'écria le cuisiner en s'imaginant déjà le pire.

Il accompagna les mots par les gestes, aussitôt dit, il se trouvait déjà à préparer plus rapidement le petit déjeuner qu'il servit dans des bols déjà prêt à partir ; tout en étant angoisser, des goutes s'étaient mise à perler.

Il suffit que le blond dise un ou deux mots sur le conseiller, aidé par Yuuko bien sûr, pour que le cuisinier quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'un cheval de course l'aurait fait. Fye ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de la gêne de son surveillant, il était si facile de le mettre dans tous ses états.

-Quel bon petit ; sourit la sorcière, sourire qui s'évanouit instantanément. J'espère qu'il pourra être heureux à jamais…

Le blond se retourna vers la sorcière qui semblait dès-à-présent dans ses pensées. Fye se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait songer…

Il se doutait que cette femme, toujours vêtue d'une provocante beauté, était aussi venue là pour lui parler. Que lui voulait-elle ?

— Kuro-sama a des ennuis ? Ils ne sont pas trop graves ?

Le prisonnier du roi se sentit un brin coupable, l'étrange sensation que tout était lié à lui. Peut-être qu'il lui causait des problèmes, que de devoir le surveiller constamment le gênait ? Pourtant, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être un énorme poids pour lui. Malgré cela, il avait remarqué que le brun avait changé à son égard. Le roi agissait curieusement ces derniers jours et était devenu encore plus désagréable à son encontre. Fye aimait être en sa compagnie, il se sentait en sécurité, même si sa majesté était dure avec lui.

Pourquoi avait-il ce petit pincement au cœur ?

Yuuko se leva et s'approcha de la seule ouverture qui était en contact avec l'extérieur, elle ouvrit cette fenêtre. Ils pouvaient désormais voir un ciel plus clair avec quelques éclaircis, et sentir une odeur de pluies qui avait cessé de tomber.

Un papillon de couleur violette s'était posé sur une des longues mains pâles. Elle les attirait ces papillons, comme s'ils faisaient partie d'elle-même.

— C'est le cas ; dit-elle en observant l'insecte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Son seul problème est de faire parti de la famille royale. Peut-être que lui aussi… pourra réaliser son rêve. Cependant…

Fye resta attentif, n'appréciant pas le suspend dont la sorcière se servait. Il savait bien que Kurogane ne devait pas avoir une vie très joyeuse, surtout depuis qu'il avait plus de responsabilités. D'ailleurs, il se demanda si celui-ci ne se sentait pas un peu seul parfois.

— Il faut lui faire confiance ; finit-elle par dire avec appréhension, ne voulant pas révéler ce qu'elle savait, ce qui ne rassura aucunement le blond.

Elle en savait beaucoup trop sur le futur, ce que le destin leur prévoyait en cachette… Tout ce qu'elle y voyait, c'était de la souffrance, des larmes…et même de la mort. Mais comme chaque Être humain, Yuuko aussi gardait l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, elle devait croire aux changements… La rencontre entre Kurogane et Fye allait modifier le destin de ce pays et multiplié quelques ennuis, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était mauvais pour l'avenir. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur qui sa préoccupation se portait, il y avait aussi Watanuki et Doumeki qui n'allaient non plus vivre des jours heureux. Ils allaient tous vivre, et pas qu'eux, des événements douloureux qui les changeront à jamais.

Malgré ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne réalisait que les souhaits.

— Tu t'entends bien avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec à nouveau son sourire indéchiffrable.

— Pas vraiment… Il est méchant avec moi ! Répondit-il en boudant ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire cette dernière.

Fye resta un moment absent par ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa majesté se met en danger pour moi… Il devrait être la première personne à désirer ma mort pour le bien de tous.

— Kurogane fait parti de ceux qui arrivent à faire une différance entre le bon… et le mauvais. Il a toujours eu une bonne intuition.

Le blond ne savait pas si ces paroles se voulaient réconfortantes. Néanmoins, il savait que le roi aurait put se tromper cette fois-ci...

— Vous avez tous les deux changé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buvant un délicieux alcool, accompagné de son ami d'enfance qui le scrutait du visage d'un air toujours aussi ennuyeux, Kurogane semblait déjà quelque peut rassuré par la journée qui s'offrait à lui.

Même si le roi n'avait aucun droit de se montrer anxieux, indécis…Il avait de la chance que son conseiller le connaisse aussi bien. Celui-ci, en le voyant ce matin, sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pour cela que les deux hommes étaient dans les appartements de Kurogane pour discuter à l'abri d'autres oreilles.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que le roi de Xevernion avait une fille. Deux fils oui, mais aucune fille.

— Ma mère m'a dit la même chose. Et c'est bien pour cela que je te demande de faire une recherche sur le sujet, pour cet après-midi.

— Je n'aurais jamais le temps de… — avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase, il vit le regard foudroyant de son ami qui semblait ne pas lui laisser d'autre choix. Tu peux compter sur moi ; finit-il par dire en un soupir, il devait lui céder.

— Ce n'est pas l'écriture de mon père…

— Quelqu'un aurait pu bien l'écrire à sa place.

— Et il n'est surement plus à Xevernion à l'heure qu'il est. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ; rajouta Kurogane pensif tout en prenant l'étrange lettre en main pour l'observer continuellement.

Même Kaede, sa mère, était de son avis concernant l'écriture de son époux, mais sait-on jamais… Le brun regretta fortement d'avoir discuté de ce message à sa mère, elle était désormais anxieuse après avoir prit connaissance de la nouvelle, de plus, il s'était montré troublé lorsqu'il fut lui rendre visite. Elle avait déjà assez de problème, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en rajouter.

Kurogane, avec son statut, n'avait pas le droit d'appeler ses parents par « mère » et « père ». Devant Doumeki, c'était différent.

Il était normal dans un pays comme Suwa d'épouser une femme, de préférence une fille d'un roi, d'un autre pays pour une alliance entre les deux terres.

Fichu destin, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas le droit à la liberté, il était prisonnier. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils croire une seule seconde qu'être dans ce château voulait dire avoir la vie de rêve?

— Il s'agit sûrement d'un piège si tu veux avoir mon avis.

— C'est ce que je veux savoir.

Sa majesté était du même avis que son ami. Il ne serait même pas surpris, si cela était vraiment le cas. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, un imprévu serait de bienvenu.

Doumeki se leva de suite, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour étudier dans tous les documents du royaume et de demander par-ci et par-là quelques information. Il allait devoir se trouver une équipe pour l'aider à sa mission.

Son rôle n'était-il pas de le conseiller ? Il devait l'aider.

— On verra bien tout à l'heure de toute manière… ; redouta un peu le roi qui n'avait aucunement envie de se marier.

En même temps, cette histoire lui fera oublier un peu ce sentiment qui commençait à germer concernant un certain blond où ses pensées ne faisaient que le dévorer ces derniers temps. Cela devenait urgent, il devait vite l'oublier, il n'avait aucun droit de ressentir cette affection pour un homme ; qui plus est, l'homme le plus recherché.

« Il sera dangereux pour vous », lui avait dit son dragon. Y aurait-il un rapport ?

— Kurogane, il n'y a vraiment aucun souci ?; demanda l'archer d'un ton neutre.

— Ouais, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

Doumeki savait qu'il mentait, Kurogane et sa fierté ne pouvait en aucun cas dire le contraire.

Lorsqu'il pensa ceci, il remarqua que sa majesté l'observa avec un étrange regard, comme si celui-ci lui reprochait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de te reposer ces derniers jours ?; demanda l'homme aux yeux couleur de feu. Tu sembles fatigué. Bien dormi ?

— Mieux que d'habitude.

— Je vois, tu as dû t'amuser cette nuit ; rajouta le brun en un sourire moqueur qui ne semblait pour rien au monde énerver son ami.

Etait-il au courant de sa relation avec Watanuki ? Il devrait vraiment songer à lui dire un jour… mais il préféra attendre que Ginryuu revienne de son voyage pour le lui annoncer.

Rendre Doumeki mal à l'aise, c'était vraiment impensable. Kurogane aurait tout de même essayé. Il y arrivera le moment venu.

— Je vais me renseigner sur cette famille et je te le ferais savoir le plus rapidement possible.

Le conseiller s'inclina et repartit au plus vite de la pièce… Finalement, il avait réussi à l'embarrassé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Watanuki venait de tout lui expliquer.

Alors comme ça, Kurogane devait se marier ? Aussi hâtivement ? Il se demandait formellement dans quel pays il avait atterri pour faire des choses importantes aussi vite. Ce n'était pas chez lui, enfin, de ce qu'il en restait, que ce genre de chose arriverait.

Le roi avait demandé, cet après-midi, à son cuisinier de lui apporter une bouteille de saké bien fraiche. Du moins, la moitié d'une bouteille, Yuuko qui était passée par là n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre goût à divers boissons. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas Watanuki qui partit avec.

Que faisait-il là, dans le couloir, habillé en cuisinier ?

Pour l'instant, personne ne l'avait reconnu. Il espérait que cela continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa majesté. Le déguisement était devenu une de ses seules occupations, et surtout une de ses seules préoccupations.

Le château semblait au dessus-dessous depuis cette nouvelle soudaine. Tous le monde préparait la venue de cette mystérieuse princesse. Fye remarqua aussi qu'il y avait plus de gardes que d'habitude, tous armés d'un katana. Ce qui rendait son parcours encore plus laborieux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi… mais il voulait voir le brun. Juste le voir. Que pourra-t-il lui inventer comme excuse quand Kurogane lui demandera ce qu'il lui veut ?

Embêter le futur marié ? Ou peut-être le féliciter…

L'idée que le roi puisse se marier le rendait amer. Il finirait par l'oublier et par le chasser… C'était tout ce qu'il méritait… il ne devait même pas être dans ce château.

Les appartements de Kurogane n'étaient plus très loin, et lorsqu'il y vit la porte principal, orné de dragons étendu et noirs tout son long, il fut assez brouillé de voir deux gardes surveiller l'entrée. C'était plus risqué cette fois-ci.

Il se décida finalement de prendre le risque et il s'approcha donc des deux surveillants. Personne ne l'avait reconnu jusque là, sans doute parce qu'il était propre et bien habillé, il espérait que se soit toujours le cas.

-Qui êtes-vous ?; demanda l'un des deux hommes.

Il appréhendait énormément, que pouvait-il bien leur dire ?

— Je suis…

— Quelqu'un au service du roi? Un nouveau serviteur ?; demanda l'autre en voyant la bouteille que Fye avait en main. Du poison peut-être? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, ici c'est monnaie courante.

— Ce visage, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… On s'est déjà rencontré ?

— Ah, tu le connais ?

Piégé ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le questionner, lui qui voulait juste annoncer que l'alcool demandé par Kurogane était arrivé.

De plus, l'un d'eux semblait avoir déjà vu le blond. C'était mauvais signe.

C'est alors que sa majesté montra le bout de son nez derrières les deux hommes qui continuaient de l'embarrasser. Il leur ordonna de le laisser rentrer, ce qu'ils firent de suite sans discuter.

Une fois rentré, Fye se permit un soupir de soulagement, Kurogane venait encore de le sauver. Il se douta que celui-ci allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Le blond aurait pu se faire repérer.

Mais il fut surpris de voir que le brun ne l'engueula pas. Toutefois, il ne le l'avait même pas salué, c'était du pareil au même.

Sa majesté lui prit la bouteille sans aucune gentillesse des mains, l'ouvrit et s'assit sur l'un des canapés qui se trouvait dans le salon où ils étaient situés.

— Je commençais à me demander quand j'allais voir ta tronche ; finit-il par dire.

— Je vous ai manqué, Kuro-sama ?; sourit le blond.

— Bien sûr que non, pauvre idiot !; lui gronda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me manquerais ?

Fye s'assit en face de lui, sans même demander l'autorisation au Sire. Il faisait comme chez lui.

— Ne me remercier pas surtout … ; se plaignit-il en parlant de la bouteille que Kurogane buvait à bonnes gorgées.

— Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

— A une vraie brute !

Le sabre n'était pas très loin… ses yeux le foudroyèrent.

Il n'y avait que le blond qui se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton, mais le brun finit par ne pas répliquer, où plutôt plu, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Avec Fye, il avait parfois l'impression d'être une personne normale… d'ailleurs il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il était parfois lui-même. Avec les autres, il devait toujours réfléchir à chaque mot qu'il devait employer pour ne pas être impoli. Là, il était lui-même… râleur, direct… Remarquer cela le rendait un peu mal à l'aise devant le Selesien qui le regarda étonné de ne pas s'être prit une crise de nerfs qu'il avait souhaité.

— J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu as bien fait de venir.

— Quoi donc ?

Il vit Kurogane se lever pour prendre un long parchemin qu'il avait sur un de ses tables pour après se rasseoir. Que voulait-il lui montrer ? Cela l'inquiéta un peu, il avait beau aimé être en sa présence pourtant Kurogane était la personne dont il avait peut-être le plus peur.

C'est alors qu'il vit son visage dessiné sur ce papier. Il n'y avait pas le moindre de doute, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'un avis de recherche… Il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'un des gardes semblait avoir reconnu son visage. Pour ne pas montrer son trouble, il s'amusa de l'affiche.

-Kuro-sama ! C'est pas moi ! Je suis bien plus mignon que ça, non ?; s'attrista-t-il non loin de verser quelques larmes. Vous ne trouvez pas ?! Ouin !

Voila qu'il faisait le gamin, pensa Kurogane. Un nerf sur le front, le brun était rouge de colère.

— LÀ N'EST PAS LA QUESTION, IMBÉCILE !

— Kuro-chan me trouve moche ; pleura-t-il comme un enfant qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Je n'ai donc aucune chance ?!

— TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU BIEN ?!; s'enrageât-il. De quelle chance ?! T'es dans la merde !

Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne le trouvait pas moche du tout, bien au contraire.

— Merci de résumer la situation, j'avais compris… ; bouda Fye.

— Je me demande parfois si tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu es fourré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus ?

— Que tu apportes la mort et qu'il faut vite te capturer. Normalement, c'est le royaume qui rédige ce genre d'information. Les habitants ont vraiment une dent contre toi. Si tu n'étais pas blond, t'aurais pas autant de problèmes.

—Je vois…

A Suwa, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blond, il était rare d'en apercevoir.

Fye s'était calmé et semblait entièrement ailleurs désormais. Le roi ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il le savait quelque peu angoissé. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur lui. S'il en savait plus sur son histoire, il aurait pu peut-être l'aider… mais le blond est tellement têtu que c'était perdu d'avance.

—Tu ne pourras plus te balader ici, c'est trop risqué.

Cela ne le surprenait pas de voir son prisonnier les yeux grands ouverts.

Celui-ci pensait que le brun voulait se débarrasser de lui, par peur pour sa réputation, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Si quelqu'un trouvait Fye au château, Kurogane aurait perdu toute confiance de son peuple et il aurait donc de très gros ennuis. Il ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps dans ce château, il aurait dû s'échapper depuis le début.

—Ton surveillant te dira où tu pourras venir me voir, si l'envie t'emporte…

—Hein ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Que tu ne peux plus te balader dans les couloirs, ne plus venir dans mes appartements.

—Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais ; dit Fye avec un sourire enfantin.

—Tais-toi idiot ! Je viens de te dire que l'autre imbécile t'en informerait !; répondit sa majesté tout en l'évitant du regard.

Venait-il de voir le brun rougir à cet instant même ? Ou était-ce une hallucination ?

Kurogane venait de lui avouer qu'il désirerait qu'ils continuent à se voir, à sa façon. Fye se surprit à sourire réellement, il était à la fois touché et confus. Le brun l'appréciait ? Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon lorsqu'il rougissait. Peut-être que derrière sa carapace d'homme sévère et brutal, se cachait un homme doux et bon…

—Quoi ?! Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Oui, vraiment mignon. Le brun était tout gêné. Cela le fait rire de plus belle. Il aimait bien sa maladresse.

Kurogane se mit à boire une bonne gorgée de la bouteille que Fye lui avait apportée. Sans doute une façon pour lui de se montrer un peu plus naturel, il haïssait s'exposer comme cela.

En le regardant boire, il se rappela quand l'un des hommes à l'entrée avait dit que le poison était monnaie courante au château… cela voulait dire qu'on avait déjà essayé d'assassiner le roi. Il espérait au fond de lui que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Malgré cela, il avait bien remarqué que Kurogane était un grand amateur d'alcool, surtout ce qui était bien fort. Il savait toujours quand il devait s'arrêter, Fye ne l'avait jamais vu soul. Il trouva tout de même étrange qu'un roi soit aussi buveur.

Le voir savourer cette boisson, lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Ce que le brun remarqua vu le sourire malicieux qu'il affichait.

—Alors comme ça… vous allez vous marier ?

Sa majesté savait qu'il aurait le droit à cette question à un moment ou un autre, il pensait au moins oublier un peu cette histoire en sa compagnie, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

—Il semblerait… ; répondit-il sans vraiment confirmer.

—Toutes mes félicitations !

Qu'il le félicite, lui faisait une sensation déplaisante. Fye était vraiment la dernière personne à qui il ne voulait pas entendre ces paroles. Cependant, en l'observant il s'aperçu que le blond se forçait à sourire. Si on se forçait, c'est que la nouvelle n'était pas si plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Cela le rassura un peu. Pourquoi ressentait-il quelque chose pour cet homme ?

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais vu le blond sourire de pleine volonté. En même temps, dans sa situation, cela ne paraissait pas étrange du tout. Le brun se demandait à quoi Fye pourrait bien ressembler en souriant vraiment de bonheur… Il était sûr qu'il serait bien plus mignon en le voyant heureux.

A quoi était-il encore en train de penser ?

Kurogane se secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser de la sorte. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

Il lui balança la bouteille de saké, alors que le silence se faisait pesant. L'un ne lâchant le regard de l'autre.

Le fait qu'il partage sa boisson le surprit un peu.

BOOM. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans la pièce laissant apparaitre un jeune homme.

—Mon roi ! Ils sont arrivés ! Et ils sont plu…sieurs…

Kurogane et Fye regardèrent le garçon, qui était un peu plus jeune qu'eux, avec des yeux ronds. Et celui-ci en fît de même. Tout en regardant l'affiche pour observer à nouveau le blond, ainsi de suite.

Que faisait sa majesté avec l'homme le plus recherché du pays ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser sur le moment, particulièrement en les voyants aisément installés. Comme s'ils étaient en train de parler tranquillement, en bons amis… Il aurait préféré n'avoir rien vu.

—Que fais-tu là, gamin ?; dit Kurogane en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air embêté. Ne t'ai-je pas dit de frapper avant d'entrer ?

Et les gardes alors ? Il suffisait qu'on leurs disait que c'était urgent et on laissait rentrer n'importe qui. Il allait devoir corriger tout ça. Maintenant, le garçon de l'écurie, Syaoran, qui a toujours considéré le brun comme son mentor, savait que le blond était au château.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il préféra que se soit lui que quelqu'un d'autre.

Le blond, lui, était plus qu'embarrassé.

—Vous m'avez dit de venir, dès qu'ils arrivaient… Excusez-moi ; dit-il hésitant pour ensuite se tourner vers le blond. B-Bon-Bonjour !

—Bonjour ; répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Moi, c'est Fye, enchanté !

—Je suis Syaoran…euh…

—Oublie-le ; coupa Kurogane en voyant le jeune brun en sueur. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, compris ?

—Vous avez ma parole, monsieur…enfin je veux dire, mon roi !

—Va t'occuper des cheveux, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

—A vos- A vos ordres !

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Syaoran s'inclina et était déjà partit. Les jambes à son cou.

Kurogane se leva et se tourna vers le blond.

—Oublie cet incident. C'est un bon garçon ; lui dit-il se voulant rassurant en voyant Fye l'air désolé. Je dois aller voir cette…femme. Reste ici en attendant mon retour, compris ?

—Hein ? Mais je dois rejoindre Watanuki-kun. Vous savez qu'il s'inquiète toujours pour pas grand-chose ; se força-t-il à rire.

—Il risque d'avoir quelques complications ; rajouta le brun en soupirant. Il est préférable que tu restes ici. C'est un ordre, tu n'as pas le choix.

Fye se mit à bouder lorsqu'il vit le brun partir. Le voilà seul pour un certain moment.

Il se coucha sur le canapé, personne ne pouvait le gronder. Il réfléchissait aux dernières paroles du brun, et se demanda quelles seront les complications.

Son regard se fit triste, il se demandait ce que Kurogane avait en tête. Et il sentit une pointe de jalousie envers cette femme que Kurogane était partit rejoindre. C'était un peu douloureux, même s'il avait le sentiment d'avoir l'habitude… de souffrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran arriva à l'écurie essoufflé. Un de ses ami qui travailla avec lui le regarda incrédule, mais le brun se força de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien. Il était encore sur le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

—Au fait, ta princesse t'attend à l'arrière. Et fais vite, je ne vais pas pouvoir surveiller tout ses chevaux à moi tout seul.

Le garçon se mit à rougir. « Sa princesse » ?! Que faisait-elle là ?!

Il sortit et alla à l'arrière de l'écurie. En passant, il vit un de ces parchemins où était dessiné l'homme dont il venait d'en faire la rencontre, il l'arracha du mur. Ce qui le heurtait le plus, ce n'était pas de voir le blond au château, mais avec le roi !

—Syaoran-kun !; dit une jeune femme du même âge que lui en le voyant s'approcher. Je suis heureuse de te voir !

—Moi aussi, Sakura-chan ; lui sourit-il avec gêné. Que fais-tu ici ?

Sakura Kinomoto, une fille habitant le village le plus proche. Les cheveux bruns courts jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux grands verts. Très jolie, Syaoran était souvent jaloux lorsqu'un garçon s'approchait de son amie. Un peu naïve mais qui avait un très grand cœur, elle était toujours souriante et prête à aider son prochain ; c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme.

—Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu alors… Je me demandais si tu allais bien… ; répondit-elle confuse.

—Je vais bien comme tu peux le voir et toi, tu es toujours aussi jolie…

Elle était devenue rouge pivoine. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était très fréquent. Ils étaient les deux assez timides, et aussi très amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils n'osaient pas encore se l'avouer. Sakura attendait, comme chaque femme, que se soit l'homme qui fasse sa déclaration en premier. Et toujours attendre, était parfois agaçant.

Pour cacher sa gêne, elle prit précipitamment la feuille toute chiffonnée que Syaoran avait dans une de ses mains. Celui-ci fut prit d'un gros frisson.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? … Oh !; dit-elle surprise en voyant le portrait. J'ai déjà vu cet homme !

—Quoi ?! Toi aussi ?!

—Oui… des hommes étaient à sa poursuite. Et mon frère m'a empêché d'aller l'aider...

—De l'aider ? Mais Sakura… ; dit-il interloqué alors que la brune le regarda de suite avec des yeux tristes qu'il n'aimait pas.

—Je ne comprends pas, on devrait aider cet homme au lieu de le chasser. Quand je l'ai vu, il avait l'air effrayé… et il faisait du mal à personne. Ce n'est pas humain.

Il reconnaissait bien là son amie. Toujours compatissante. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle pourrait porter sa confiance à n'importe qui elle jugerait bon. Cependant, ce n'était pas si faux. Lorsqu'il avait vu le blond dans les appartements du roi, il fut surpris que cet homme lui parle… et il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pressentit de danger en sa compagnie. Le fait de l'avoir vu était juste impressionnant. Si Kurogane était avec lui, cela voudrait dire que le roi pensait comme Sakura ? Cela sonnait étrange.

—Et toi, où est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Tu es toujours dans ce château… ; dit-il avec un peu de tristesse, car à cause de son travail, Syaoran était rarement au village.

—Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. C'est un secret.

—Je vois…

—Sakura, il faut que tu partes d'ici. Il n'est pas très conseillé d'être là aujourd'hui. Ton frère va s'inquiéter ; dit-il en la poussant doucement en direction du pont qui se situait vers la grande muraille.

—Que ce passe-t-il ?; dit-elle alertée, se laissant faire.

—Je ne sais pas, mais en voyant nos invités de Xevernion, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment ;dit-il en chuchotant lorsqu'il aperçut trois hommes de ce pays vers l'entré du royaume en train de discuter. Tu es venue seule ?

—Non, Yukito-san est venu m'accompagner… Fais attention à toi Syaoran-kun ; rajouta-t-elle soucieuse en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne m'occupe que des chevaux tu le sais bien… ; sourit-il avec quelques rougeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la salle du trône, en ce milieu d'après-midi, régnait une atmosphère assez tendue. La pièce qui contenait six entrées était surveillée par deux soldats armés à chaque porte, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Cinq autres hommes étaient à l'arrière des invités. Le roi était ainsi bien protégé.

—Quel étrange accueil…

Kurogane regarda la princesse de Xevernion avec un sourire moqueur, ce qui surprit cette dernière.

—Quelle étrange visite ; rajouta-t-il.

—Puisque nos deux pays viennent de signer un traité de paix, il était préférable que j'amène plusieurs de mes hommes pour ma sécurité.

—Vous m'avez très bien compris dans ce cas.

Il n'y avait pas que le brun qui avait le droit à plusieurs de ses soldats dans les lieux, la princesse avait une dizaine de personnes qui l'avait accompagné. Un homme était en face d'elle, un homme aux cheveux longs attachés, portant à sa ceinture deux sabres. Sans doute sa garde rapprochée en cas d'imprévu.

—A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Présentez-vous ; dit le brun d'un ton ferme.

Doumeki, qui était toujours là pour conseiller son ami lorsqu'il était assit sur son trône, observa avec méfiance chaque fait et geste de leurs invités.

—Bien entendu. Mebana de Xevernion; répondit-elle en s'inclinant devant le roi.

Cette femme, avait elle aussi des cheveux longs, très long d'un noir magnifique comme ceux de Yuuko. Les lèvres très rouges, les yeux bleus. Elle était très grande pour une femme, elle devait faire la même taille que le roi provisoire de Suwa. Elle portait un long kimono rouge, colorée de roses avec ses épines. Elle était vraiment belle.

—Et vous, vous êtes Kurogane, pas vrai ? Sire Ginryuu n'a dit que du bien de vous. Je suis très enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Il imaginait très bien son père dire du bien de lui, le brun savait que son père l'aimait et même un peu trop à son gout. Mais entendre cela de ses fines lèvres, ça sortait comme un mensonge.

—Et moi donc, princesse Mebana; dit-il pensif en observant ensuite son conseiller à qui il laissa la parole, ils semblaient assez sur leur garde.

Il était tant de compliquer un peu les choses.

—Mebana est votre véritable nom, princesse ?

La fille du roi du pays voisin regarda les deux hommes d'un regard étrange.

—Bien sûr, pourquoi mentirais-je sur mon nom ?; dit-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

—Justement, c'est ce que nous voudrions savoir, princesse ; rétorqua Kurogane avec amusement en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

—Vous êtes très impoli, sire Kurogane ; reprit la voix féminine avec un brin de colère.

—Je ne suis pas un menteur moi, princesse ; continua le roi en appuyant toujours sur le même mot, cela l'amusait.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et plusieurs hommes du roi firent leur entrée. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner les invités. Les soldats de la princesse étaient prêts à sortir leur arme, mais elle leur interdit de le faire.

—C'est ainsi que vous vous comportez envers l'amitié que vous porte mon pays ? Je désire des explications.

—De suite… ; dit le roi en un sourire moqueur. Je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser un homme, si vous voyez se que je veux dire. Quelle ironie…

Mebana se mit à rire.

—Je dois avouer que vous être très fort. Avez-vous de quoi prouver vos paroles ?

Doumeki s'avança, toujours avec aucune expression sur le visage. Kurogane le laissa faire.

—Sire Junya de Xevernion n'a que deux fils. Et vous, vous êtes le prince Kaori, sa majesté vous a envoyé ici en profitant l'absence de sire Gyryuu. Votre frère ainé devait rester à Xevernion si le pire arrivait. Vous avez été prit à votre propre piège, prince.

Voyant un peu de sueur démaquillé sa peau blanche, Kurogane eu un sourire victorieux. Doumeki arrivait toujours à trouver ce dont il avait besoin et il avait réussi à lui prouver que cette princesse n'existait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment celui-ci pouvait rester toujours aussi poli devant une ordure pareille.

—Avons-nous besoin de vérifier si ce que dit mon conseiller est vrai ?

L'homme qui se trouvait devant cet invité spécial, sortit son arme. Prêt à sa battre pour ce qu'il protégeait depuis sa naissance.

—Non, je m'avoue vaincu ; répondit-il en un sourire qui laissa Kurogane songeur. J'imagine que vous allez nous arrêter désormais ?

—Bien évidement. Je ne vais pas vous mettre à la porte alors que vous avez prit la peine de nous rendre visite.

—Quelle douce intention…

Le brun ordonna à ses hommes de les conduire aux cachots, ce qu'ils firent sans la moindre hésitation.

Kurogane et Doumeki les regardèrent partir, sans aucune riposte. Ce n'était pas normal.

Le brun était heureux de savoir que son conseiller avait raison sur cette histoire de mariage avec envers cette pseudonyme princesse. Ce fut un sacré poids au moins mais leurs venue était bien plus que douteuse. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, de se faire arrêter.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils pensaient à la même chose.

—Un plan B ; dit celui aux yeux dorés.

—Va falloir faire preuve de prudence ; dit son roi en se levant. Je vais chercher d'autres hommes et prendre mon sabre. Je sens qu'il va mettre utile.

Il se demandait ce que ce Kaori pouvait bien manigancer, mais il savait que c'était contre lui. On voulait certainement l'assassiner pour pouvoir prendre possession du palais. Tout le personnel de ce château était lui aussi en danger. Il devait renforcer encore plus leur sécurité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Doumeki, son arc à la main et les flèches à son dos, marcha avec retenue vers l'escalier de pierre qui menait au sous-sol, dans les cachots. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette prison, mais il trouva que c'était trop silencieux à son gout. D'habitude, on pouvait toujours entendre des prisonniers se plaindre ou encore quelques cris.

Les cachots, le seul endroit sombre du château où il était rare de voir la lumière du soleil. Un lieu aucunement propre et où on n'offrait aucune pitié.

L'archer ordonna à des soldats de descendre. Pendant un court moment, voyant les hommes se diriger vers le bas, lui donna l'étrange sensation qu'il ne les reverrait plus vivant. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il s'apprêta à descendre lui aussi…

—Doumeki-kun, n'y va pas ; dit une voix qui s'approchait et qu'il reconnu de suite. Tu n'es pas un soldat.

—Yuuko-sama, mon devoir est aussi celui de protéger les personnes qui vivent dans ce château, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

—Tu as toujours été têtu, toi aussi. Je t'aurais prévenu ; dit-elle avec froideur.

Il comprit à ces paroles, qu'il se jetait lui-même dans la gueule du loup.

Le brun descendit quelques marches, juste les trois premières, et il s'arrêta net. Ce ne fut pas la sorcière qui l'empêcha de continuer… mais une étrange odeur désagréable qui lui fit une curieuse douleur à son nez. Ses narines n'ayant pas aimé cette étrange fumée de couleur verte qui s'éleva du sous-sol. Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

Il recula et s'approcha de la femme.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Tu ne l'as pas deviné ?; demanda-t-elle sérieusement. C'est du poison, quiconque qui le respire se dirige vers une mort certaine.

Yuuko pouvait peut-être voir l'avenir, mais elle ne voyait que l'essentiel. Ce genre de petite particularité qui pouvait faire la force de leur ennemi, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle avait juste pressenti que ce qui allait arriver ne serait pas de tout repos.

Doumeki ravala sa salive, il comprit désormais pourquoi il avait un goût de sang dans la gorge.

—Tu ne crains rien. Si tu étais entièrement aspiré dans cette fumé, t'aurais put dire adieu à la vie.

Il se devait reconnaissant à cette grande dame de lui avoir en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, mais l'idée d'avoir envoyé des hommes vivre cet enfer le mit en colère.

—Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue plus tôt ?; il était certes irrité, mais dans sa nature cela voulait dire juste froncé un peu les sourcils, toujours avec une voix posée.

—Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut te plaindre ! On a voulu m'enfermer avec tous les autres, j'ai du rusé pour venir jusqu'ici ! Tu as beaucoup de chance que Watanuki s'inquiète pour toi, c'est lui qui m'a supplié de venir te rejoindre ! Il avait de suite sût que tu étais en danger…

Doumeki eut une pensée pour son amant qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. C'est bien pour cela qu'il devait faire attention, pour qu'il revienne à lui en morceau. Cela lui fit une drôle de sensation que cet idiot s'inquiète pour lui, lui qui ne faisait que dire que sa vie serait mieux sans lui.

Watanuki, pouvait lui aussi voir des choses que le commun des mortels ne pouvait percevoir.

Tous ceux qui ne savaient pas se servir d'une arme, ainsi que les femmes – hormis la reine qui avait une sécurité à elle seule – étaient enfermés dans une grande salle pour garantir leur sécurité. Yuuko faisait partie de ses personnes qu'on voulait murer.

Sachant ce qu'il c'est passé à l'étage inférieur, Doumeki commença à s'inquiéter un peu plus du sort de toutes ces personnes.

—Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Si c'était le groupe de Xevernion qui avait engendré tout cela, cela voudrait dire qu'ils pourraient déjà être dans cet étage ou même à l'étage supérieur. Il y avait une autre sortie dans ce sous-sol qu'ils auraient pu emprunter.

Sa majesté ne savait pas que ce Kaori était un maître des poisons. Kurogane était en danger !

—Retourner immédiatement d'où vous venez !; dit-il à la sorcière en ordre qui fit bouder cette dernière. Mettez-vous en sécurité !

Elle le regarda partir pour l'entrée du palais à pas de course. Avec un regard triste…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Doumeki arriva à la grande cours et fut surpris de voir que les quelques gardes qui étaient placés à cet endroit soient tous couchés à terre. Leurs ennemis étaient bien arrivés.

Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux et s'agenouilla. L'homme respirait, c'était bon signe. Ils n'étaient donc pas mort, le brun fût soulagé.

Une sorte de fiole vide se reposait à cotés de ces soldats. Ils étaient tous endormi grâce à cette autre potion.

Le brun observa la pièce, parmi ces endormis, il voyait des blessés… il y avait du sang sur le sol en pierre.

L'archer se tourna précipitamment, il avait entendu des bruits de pas non loin de lui et ces pas semblaient prendre l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, là où devait être Kurogane.

Il les suivit discrètement…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fye regarda sa majesté se changer, il s'habillait avec plus de vêtement qu'il portait d'habitude. C'était pour se protéger des mauvais coups. Ce qui interpela le blond qui se posait des questions sur son attitude.

Pas que le brun avait peur de la mort, en aucun cas. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir pour le bien de tous. Si Xevernion arrivait à ses fins, ça serait la fin de Suwa. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Et on serait si peu fier de lui…

—Toi, tu as intérêt à rester bien caché, compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'on te voit !; dit le brun avec dureté en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre, tout en prenant son sabre.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pourrais peut-être aider !

—Tu m'aiderais si tu ne sortais pas d'ici. Je vais rejoindre les autres, c'est pour moi que ces salops sont venus.

Ces salops ? Mais de qui parlait-il ? Cela inquiéta un peu l'étranger qui se demandait s'il ne s'agissait des personnes du pays voisin.

Kurogane mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la relâcha de suite.

Il observa cette porte avec nervosité. Le brun tourna la tête pour observer celle du blond qui semblait encore plus inquiet à présent. Si on voyait Fye dans ses locaux, surtout son ennemi, que se passerait-il ?

—Ils sont là. Juste derrière… ; dit le blond pensif. Comment ont-ils pu rentrer…

Très bonne question, pensa le brun. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux dans ce château que les hommes de Kaori. Logiquement, ses soldats aurait dû déjà les arrêter. Alors que faisaient-ils ici ? Et surtout, comment avaient-ils fait ? Il avait des gardes devant sa porte...

Il allait bientôt le savoir.

Kurogane savait que Fye arrivait bien se défendre quand il le voulait. Toutes les fois où il a voulu l'attaquer avec son sabre, le blond avait toujours réussit à éviter les coups… donc il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire. Néanmoins, ceux qui se trouvaient derrière cette porte devait recevoir le jugement ultime… ils ne devaient pas partir d'ici avec la vie sauve.

—Prêt ? demanda-t-il avant de recevoir une réponse affirmative.

Il ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'ils pouvaient voir… fut des hommes masqués et ensuite, une fumée verte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaori, derrière la porte des appartements de sa majesté, se mit à rire. Il avait accomplit sa mission et son père serait enfin fier de lui. Le roi était dès-à-présent mort. Personne ne pouvait résister à ses poisons. Il était fier de lui.

Cet homme, habillé en femme, n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer avec ce kimono. Bien au contraire, il en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se vêtit ainsi. Il faisait parti de ces personnes qui n'aimait pas leur sexe et qui faisait tout pour être différent. Bien sûr, il avait une bonne excuse de ne pas aimer qui il était vraiment…

Soudainement, il entendit une voix, la voix d'un être qui lui était cher, être cher qui s'approchait en courant.

—Prince ! Faites attention !; cria-t-il.

Le travesti n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers lui, quelqu'un venait de le retenir par derrière, ses deux mains étaient en sorte qu'elles ne soient plus en sa possession. Kaori ne pouvait plus bouger, il était bloqué, attaché par les bras d'une personne. Un petit poignard sous son cou accompagna les gestes de cet invité surprise.

Il tourna la tête vers cet homme qui l'avait attrapé et son regard s'assombrit.

Le soldat de Kaori s'approcha prudemment, préoccupé.

—Lâche-le !; dit-il comme un ordre, ses deux sabres prêt à trancher.

—Kyosuké, ne t'approches pas… ; murmura doucement le fils du roi de Xevernion, n'aimant pas le petit couteau qui pouvait couper d'un moment ou un autre sa gorge.

—Qu'avez-vous fait au roi ?; demanda une voix mécontente qui avait vu Kaori mettre cette vapeur verte à l'intérieur. L'avez-vous…

—Tuer ?; se permit le prince avec un petit ricanement. Il semblerait… Il n'a peut-être pas supporté l'odeur de mon irrésistible parfum.

Les yeux dorés s'enflammèrent. Doumeki ne desserra pas les mains du prince de sa main gauche mais retira le couteau de son cou pour pouvoir prendre le petit sac qu'il avait remarqué à la ceinture de son Kimono. Une petite sacoche qui contenait plusieurs petits flacons de poisons. Il se promit de ne plus le laisser partir avec, qu'il ne les utilisera plus. Il ne pourra empoissonner plus personne.

Kurogane ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement, il en était persuadé. Malgré cela, il savait aussi que son ami n'était pas au courant que leur charmant invité était un grand maitre des poisons. Non, il devait garder espoir… que feraient-ils si le roi n'était plus là ? Il ne supporterait pas de perdre son ami d'enfance, qui était un frère pour lui.

Le brun regarda la porte qui leur faisait face avec amertume.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Les tuer ? Sans ses potions, Kaori n'était plus rien et il n'avait plus de quoi se défendre. Hormis cet homme qui était en leur compagnie, dont il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de combattre. Il n'aimait pas retirer la vie, mais là… il était question de protéger le château. Doumeki était dans une impasse, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser leur ennemi faire d'autres victimes.

—Lâche-moi ; demanda doucement Kaori. Et laisse nous partir… nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

—Vous ne repartirez pas d'ici sans avoir la certitude que le roi Kurogane soit réellement mort.

Kyosuké se mit à rire, comme s'il avait entendu une blague à son goût.

—Prince Kaori, et si on laissait notre cher conseiller vérifier à notre place ? Je me demande combien de temps il parviendra à rejoindre son altesse en enfer.

Les locaux derrière cette porte sentaient encore la mort, il fallait quelques heures pour que l'odeur de ce poison se dissipe.

—Idiot ! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis retenu en otage ! Inquiètes-toi un peu plus pour mon sort !

Alors que les deux hommes se mirent à se chamailler, Doumeki attendait vivement quelques renforts. Malheureusement, ils sembleraient que personne ne voulait venir à son secours. Cela le préoccupa, il se demandait s'il y avait encore quelques hommes conscients sur qui on pouvait compter pour défendre le palais.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Cela le surprit, avec un peu de chance, l'auteur de ce bruit était peut-être Kurogane. Mais il oublia cette idée lorsqu'il vit le sourire du soldat. Il n'était guerre rassuré.

—Les autres arrivent enfin…

Les autres ? Voulait-il dire que les hommes qui étaient dans les appartements avaient survécu au poison ? Cela n'avait pas de sens… ça voudrait dire que Kurogane aurait très bien pu s'en sortir lui aussi. S'ils étaient à l'intérieur, c'était sans doute pour voir si le projet d'assassinat avait été bien accompli ou non… et ils revenaient ?

La seule chose dont Doumeki était certain, c'est qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps tout seul.

—Kyosuké ! Débarrasse-moi vite de ce type ! Tes bestioles ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilités ! Sers-toi en !

Des bestioles ? Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Les bruits derrière cette porte se firent de plus en plus fort, bien plus brutaux. Cela rassurait déjà beaucoup moins les deux hommes de Xevernion. Ils devaient vite partir d'ici.

—Mais… je risquerais de vous…

—Je te fais confiance ! Et tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne me fait plus aucun effet !

Un combat, oui, c'était un combat que le brun écoutait. Il reconnut le son des lames qui se rencontraient. Il entendit aussi des bruits de pas… Doumeki espérait que se soit des soldats de Suwa qui s'approchaient.

C'est alors que l'archer sursauta et qu'il relâcha brusquement le prince, qui s'empressa de s'échapper de son emprise. Il vit Kyosuké le prendre par le poignet pour ensuite disparaitre au plus vite du couloir.

Le conseiller se mit hâtivement à leur poursuite, tout en prenant bien soin de mettre la sacoche dans l'une de ses poches et de prendre son arc qui était abandonné au sol. Il saisit rapidement qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'escalier qui menait facilement à la grande salle, où les personnes de ce château étaient mit en quarantaine.

Il tira précipitamment une flèche en leur direction. Il ne loupa pas sa cible, Kaori l'avait reçu dans un de ses bras, la flèche l'avait transpercé, et lorsque Kyosuké l'avait retiré, le brun avait entendu le prince se plaindre de la douleur.

Cependant cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer leur course.

Doumeki s'apprêta à lancer une deuxième flèche. Il savait que cette fois-ci il les stopperait. Le brun ne ratait jamais sa cible, il était l'un de meilleur tireur de Suwa. Le tir à l'arc avait toujours été l'une de ses plus grandes passions.

Toutefois… au moment où il lâcha la corde, son bras avait perdu le contrôle de son arc. Son arme tomba au sol et la flèche n'avait touché que du vide. Le brun aperçut un sourire malsain qui disparut par les escaliers.

Doumeki s'apprêta à descendre à l'étage lui aussi mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas être du même avis. Son bras droit lui faisait étrangement mal, il y ressentit plusieurs picotements plus violant l'un après l'autre. Que se passait-il ?

Là n'était pas le plus important, il devait absolument rejoindre les autres avant que cela ne finisse en une marrée de sang. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber… ses pensées étaient vers son amant qui devait se faire beaucoup de souci.

Son corps prit le dessus, et il tomba à même le sol.

Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était la première qu'il ressentait ce genre de douleur… c'était indescriptible… il n'arrivait plus à sentir ses membres, ne pouvant même plus les bouger.

« Bestioles », se rappela-t-il avoir entendu de la bouche du prince.

… ?! Son regard se posa sur l'étrange insecte qui était accroché à son bras endolori. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le vit tomber au sol… mort.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'insecte, jamais d'aussi gros… il ressemblait à un moustique qui faisait dix fois sa taille.

Etait-il empoisonné ? Décidément, il n'aura pas réussit à s'en échapper.

Sa tête aussi lui faisait un mauvais tour, elle tournait et il avait subitement envie de s'endormir.

Non, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner…

—Doumeki ?! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

Le brun releva la tète et vit Kurogane s'approcher de lui en courant, ses vêtements et sa lame tachés de sang.

Il fit un soupir de soulagement, rassuré de voir son ami en vie. Il y avait de l'espoir si sa majesté était encore en vie, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il était sûr qu'il en fallait plus pour venir à bout du roi.

—Je crois que j'ai été empoisonné… Je n'arrive plus à bouger…

Kurogane se mit à cracher du sang, avoir été enfermé dans une pièce avec un poison mortel n'avait pas été bon pour sa santé.

—Comment ?! Tu iras immédiatement voir un médecin dès que tout ce bordel sera terminé ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'endormir, compris ?!

Si le brun s'était mit en colère contre lui, s'était parce qu'il était inquiet.

—Et toi… tu… comment as-tu fais pour t'en sortir ?

—Il y a plus urgent !

Sa majesté avait raison, sa tête était tellement lourde qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

Il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que vivait Watanuki lorsqu'il était en pleine gueule de bois de bon matin.

—Fais vite… ils sont partit…vers la salle des fêtes…et ils ne détiennent plus de poisons. Du mois, j'espère…

—Et merde !

Kurogane prit de suite le chemin de l'escalier où il souhaita fortement que rien de grave ne se soit passé à ses employés. Ils avaient intérêt à être toujours vivant !

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et il ne fut pas surpris de voir des corps morts jaillissant le sol, leur visages noyés dans leur propre sang….

Le brun grinça des dents, rien de tout ça n'aurait dut arriver. Cela était entièrement de sa faute, il n'avait pas mieux organisé leur venue. Il était en train de perdre la partie et il ne pouvait pas accepter la défaite aussi facilement.

Il s'approcha d'une grande porte à grands pas, suivit par un petit papillon violet qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée….

Kurogane appréhendait de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette entrée, il espérait juste que les gens de ce château soit encore en vie. Et il savait aussi que rentrer à l'intérieur serait périlleux, il se jetait lui-même dans la gueule du loup. Il savait que Kaori était dedans, puisque les deux gardes qui surveillaient cette porte étaient morts, les deux corps reposaient à ses pieds.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte…

Dans sa chambre, on avait tenté de le tuer et il se rappela de ce qu'avait fait le blond, qu'il savait désormais magicien, à ce moment là. Fye lui avait sauvé la vie, et en plus de ça… il était…

—Vous voila enfin majesté ; dit une voix malicieuse dans la pièce dès qu'il y mit le pied.

Ils étaient tous vivant, il n'y avait aucun blessé, mais il remarqua des regards qui le scrutaient avec surprise. Il pouvait lire dans leurs visages une lueur d'inquiétude. Ils craignaient pour leur vie évidement mais pas seulement. Ils étaient tous muet comme des tombes.

—Alors… monsieur le beau parleur ; continua Kaori avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qui est le plus grand menteur de nous deux ?

Kyosuké qui était derrière le prince, à l'autre bout de la salle, se montra. Et ce que Kurogane vit, l'interloqua suffisamment pour qu'il soit préoccupé pour ce qui allait suivre désormais. Entre les mains de ce soldat, un blond… la bouche en sang et non loin de sombrer dans l'inconscience, on l'avait bien amoché.

Lorsque l'étranger et lui étaient ensemble dans la chambre, quelques hommes du maitre des poisons avaient profité de l'inattention du brun pour capturer Fye. Cependant, il pensait que celui-ci aurait réussi à s'échapper avec ses mystérieux pouvoirs. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas utilisés ?

Il avait attrapé Fye et les gens de ce château ne comprenaient désormais plus les événements, Kurogane comprit mieux les regards emplis d'incertitude qui l'observaient. Ils se demandaient tous ce que faisait ce magicien dans ce bâtiment royal… ils ne le lâchèrent pas du regard, attendant que le brun dise quelque chose.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

A suivre ! Comment Kurogane va t-il s'en sortir de cette situation ? Qu'est-il réellement arrivé à Doumeki ?... à la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre ^o^

Une petite rewiew ? *yeux de chien battu xD*


	8. Les tourments de la solitude 12

* * *

Voici une petite suite…

C'est une première partie que j'avais mise dans mon blog il y a un petit moment déjà ; je vous l'a mets ici =) !

J'ai la suite écrite sur papier, mais pas eu trop le temps en ce moment. Entre exams, baguages et etc. Pas de news pendant 3 semaines car je serais au Portugal =( Désolé pour ceux qui attende la suite !

En tout cas merci, merci de lire cette fanfic. Ça me fait super plaisir ! =D

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Les tourments de la solitude (1/2)**

—Qui c'est le grand menteur ?

Devant un tel embarras, Kurogane déglutit en sachant que Fye était à la vue de tout ceux qui était présent. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, ne comprenant pas instantanément la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, toutefois lorsqu'il redressa doucement sa tête et qu'il vit tout ces regards qui le scrutaient, ainsi que sa majesté, il comprit que Kurogane avait encore des problèmes par sa faute ; cela l'énerva profondément. Il observa le brun d'un air désolé, souhaitant que le roi n'hésite pas à agir comme il devait le faire.

Ne se laissant pas abattre par la petite appréhension qui naissait en lui, Kurogane resta pensif, réfléchissant à une solution rapide pour se retirer de cette fâcheuse situation sans avoir l'obligeance de sacrifier le blond qui était désormais inconscient. Le voir ainsi amoché, lui rappela leur première rencontre, « le destin » on lui avait dit… pour l'instant le destin lui prévoyait que des complications. On l'avait toujours maltraité de la sorte et cela commençait doucement à le faire enrager. S'il n'était pas lui-même quelqu'un d'aussi important, il aurait déjà plaidé son innocence… Il ne pouvait en aucun cas se rabaisser devant les habitants de son château. S'ils savaient qu'il avait contact avec l'homme le plus dangereux, soit disons, ils seraient plus que chagrinés de l'attitude de leur roi et ils perdraient toute confiance le concernant… A y réfléchir, il n'était pas aussi bon pour son peuple…. Il leur mentait.

Il maudit son conseillé de ne jamais être présent quand il avait réellement besoin de ses conseils. Le brun s'embrouilla, il n'avait aucunement besoin de son aide pour s'en sortir… pis en ce moment son ami avait d'autres préoccupations.

Le personnel, quant à eux, voyant le manque de réaction de leur majesté, se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Selon eux, voir le magicien entre ces murs aurait dû le surprendre… pourquoi restait-il dans le silence ?

Watanuki, qui était lui aussi présent, était soucieux et aussi en colère de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider. Il avait apprît à comprendre que les rumeurs sur Fye étaient totalement fausses, alors pourquoi les autres ne pourraient pas en faire autant ? C'était injuste… Enfin, il espérait que le blond ne jouait pas avec eux… Non, il se secoua la tête, Fye avait toujours été d'une grande gentillesse envers lui et de bon conseils, il devait croire en lui… Le cuisinier ne pouvait qu'observer le roi sans lever le petit doigt, malheureusement…mais…

Même si Kurogane et Watanuki ne s'entendaient pas très bien… ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne se détestaient pas. Le roi l'avait bien aidé, à sa manière, lorsqu'il avait eu différents problèmes, et il demandait souvent de ces nouvelles à Doumeki… Il devait lui en être reconnaissant !

—Sa majesté n'est pas surpris, c'est normal… En tant que tel, il doit nous montrer qu'il n'a peur de rien… qu'il sait faire face à tout genre de situations… Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, on peut avoir confiance en lui pour nous sortir de là…; dit-il aux autres qui admiraient désormais leur roi.

Watanuki soupira de soulagement et ne put pas s'empêcher de les trouver un peu stupides. Il remarqua ensuite le regard du principal concerné se poser sur lui, il se sentit de suite mal à l'aise. Il se promit aussitôt de l'obliger à le remercier quand tout cela sera terminé…Enfin…Finalement, il se dit que Kurogane l'enverrait certainement comme casse-croute aux dragons et que ça ne serait pas une aussi bonne idée…

Du coté de la royauté Xevernion, ils attendaient toujours que Kurogane fasse un commentaire. La situation semblait amuser Kaori qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, le sourire aux lèvres, se demandant à quoi bon son ennemi pouvait penser. Il avait tout de même remarqué une pointe d'inquiétude… serait-ce à cause d'un certain blond qu'ils avaient en leur possession ? Ça serait très gênant pour le roi de Suwa. Mais il s'en contre fichait et il devait en avoir le cœur net…

—Kyosuké, tue-le ; ordonna-t-il à son soldat en désignant Fye, tout en surveillant Kurogane. On aura au moins accompli quelque chose de bien pour aujourd'hui…

Le travesti fut étonné par la réaction de sa majesté, comme il l'avait souhaité. Il grinçait des dents et sa sueur commençait à perler… Kurogane paraissait soucieux, bien plus que tout à l'heure, même si aux yeux de son personnel il semblait de marbre, indifférant…

Alors que les habitants trouvèrent l'idée de Kaori assez bonne, Watanuki, lui, était pétrifié.

—A vos ordres, prince.

—Attendez ; interrompit Kurogane froidement. C'est notre prisonnier, pas le votre.

Sa majesté savait bien qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux dans ce château et qu'ils pourraient parfaitement les capturer sans soucis…cependant, il se dit que la présence de Fye devait les terrifier… et qu'il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen… Ses hommes étaient presque tous endormi.., ça n'allait pas être tache facile. Il allait devoir agir seul.

Lorsqu'il vit Kaori prendre l'épée du fourreau de Kyosuké, son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas qu'on touche une fois de plus « son prisonnier » et encore moins qu'on le tue.

Le prince de Xevernion avait dit à son soldat de s'en occuper seul, mais l'idée de provoquer un peu plus Kurogane l'amusait. La manière dont il portait le sabre, présageait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'en servir…ou très peu.

—Ce type n'a rien avoir avec vous, il est en notre territoire. C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. ; commença Kurogane durement. Serais-tu heureux que je ne te laisse pas l'opportunité d'achever l'un de tes prisonniers, surtout un prisonnier aussi important comme celui-ci ? Le peuple de Suwa pourrait ressentir de la compassion à votre encontre si vous réalisez leur souhait, je ne pense pas que se soit ce que vous voudriez.

—Très bonne remarque… mais je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous le laisser…

—Tu joues avec mes nerfs.

Le sourire victorieux de Kaori s'effaça d'une traite lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il avait l'impression qu'il arrivait lui-même à pouvoir lire ce que le roi ressentait… comme si c'était un sentiment lourd qu'il connaissait lui-même déjà. Et grâce à cela, sa vue sur la situation changea radicalement.

De plus, Kaori avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il désirait savoir sur ce royaume.

Après quelques interrogations, il se remit à sourire, un sourire ni malicieux ou sadique, juste un sourire tendre qui laissait Kurogane méfiant. Kaori … avait réussi à tout déchiffrer.

—Bien, je peux comprendre.... Kyosuké, donne-lui cet homme, c'est son prisonnier.

Il n'y avait pas que son soldat qui fut surpris par ce choix si soudain. C'était incompréhensible. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête… néanmoins il préféra ne pas chercher trop loin et de lui obéir.

Kurogane s'approcha prudemment d'eux, sur les regards ébahit des spectateurs. Serait-ce un piège ? Il se jeta peut-être dedans, il n'avait nullement peur d'eux. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était récupérer le magicien de leurs griffes.

Kyosuké marcha en sa direction lui aussi, doucement…

Fye avait les yeux entrouverts, se forçant de ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci lui sauvait une nouvelle fois la vie.

Il était maudit, il n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde. Il ne savait qu'engendrer des souffrances aux autres…

Le blond évita de l'observer pour que personne ne puisse douter qu'ils se connaissaient… et il était ainsi mort de honte.

Watanuki, lui, stressait à chaque pas des deux hommes.

Ils étaient face à face.

Cependant, lorsque Kyosuké tendit ses bras à un Kurogane qui tenta de récupérer le blond, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit … Une chose que personne n'aurait pu sentir venir.

Alors que les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillèrent par la surprise, une étrange odeur chatouilla les narines de toutes les personnes présentes.

En effet, lorsque Kurogane avait touché le corps de Fye de ses mains, le blond s'était volatilisé…

Il avait disparu.

Toute fois, autre chose était désormais dans ses mains.

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?; demanda l'homme de Xevernion face à « la chose ».

Kurogane ne comprenait plus du tout à ce qui se passait. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du magicien, que cela devenait assez fréquent.

Kaori, lui, semblait de marbre…comme si rien de surprenant n'était arrivé…et Kyosuké finit étrangement par être du même avis.

—Ce n'est pas un truc ! Mokona s'appelle Mokona !

Cette petite boule de poils blanche aux grandes oreilles, haute comme trois pommes, qui avait prit la place de Fye ne ressemblait à aucun autre animal qu'ils connaissaient. Et en plus de ne pas l'a connaitre, elle parlait leur langue.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Où était Fye à présent ?

Kurogane essaya de garder à nouveau son sang-froid alors que son personnel se demandaient si l'étranger n'avait pas le pouvoir de se transformer… se pourrait-il que se soit vrai ?

—Mokona ! Je te retrouve enfin, voila où tu te cachais petit coquin ; dit une voix derrière sa majesté qui se retourna de suite lorsque la petite bestiole sauta de ses mains pour aller aux bras d'une Yuuko enchantée. Ce n'est pas bien de terroriser les gens !

Selon Kurogane et Watanuki, il n'y avait vraiment que cette sorcière qui pouvait connaitre un animal aussi bizarre.

—Maintenant il va falloir t'excuser ; rajouta-t-elle. Ils ont vraiment fini par croire que cet assassin était là… tu es fier de toi ?

—Mokona est désolé pour la mauvaise blague ; dit le petit Être, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce pourrait-il que Fye n'ait jamais été là depuis le début ?

Dénombrables questions venaient hanter Kurogane qui essaya en vain de comprendre.

Au moins, Yuuko avait peut-être réussi à faire croire aux habitants que le magicien n'avait jamais été présent dans ce château, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait… sinon il serait dans un cul-de-sac.

—Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ; finit par dire Kaori après avoir vu le sourire qu'affichait la sorcière en sa direction.

—Quoi ?!, s'exclama son soldat outré.

—ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ; sourit sincèrement le travesti.

Kurogane brandit son sabre en leur direction, n'étant pas très d'accord par ses propos.

—Crois-tu que je vais vous laissez partir aussi facilement ?

—Bien sûr ; répondit Kaori. Tu n'auras pas d'autres choix…

—Tu n'as plus tes potions avec toi.

—Peut-être mais…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une des deux portes de la pièce, une porte qui se trouvait à l'arrière des deux hommes, explosa en miettes.

* * *

A suivre.


End file.
